


Teus olhos me despiram

by indelikaido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Fansite x Idol, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelikaido/pseuds/indelikaido
Summary: Em meio a tantos fãs, Sehun encontrou o master do fansite que era dedicado a ele desde o começo de sua carreira e soube naquele momento que queria Jongin em sua vida.No entanto, como lidar e explicar a ele que não era só mais fanservice e que realmente estava apaixonado?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 5





	Teus olhos me despiram

Kim Jongin tinha duas paixões em sua vida.

A primeira delas era bem fácil de se decifrar para quem o conhecia direitinho: amava com todas as suas forças a arte de registrar, a famosa fotografia. Desde pequeno os pais o incentivavam muito a sempre guardar os bons momentos, fosse uma festa de aniversário, uma bola de futebol nova ou um almoço gostoso. Ele guardou aqueles incentivos com muito carinho e levou adiante a paixão; aos dezoito, foi correr atrás da tão sonhada faculdade para aperfeiçoar suas técnicas e conhecimentos que já eram bons, mesmo que todos ao seu redor — amigos, principalmente — dissessem que ser fotógrafo não lhe daria dinheiro algum.

Teve que mudar de cidade para isso. Largou a vida _antiga_ no interior e foi para a capital, onde as pessoas tinham um sotaque estranho e eram mil vezes mais antisociais. Não que ele fosse muito diferente.

Na capital conheceu sua segunda grande paixão. Aos dezoito anos, conheceu Oh Sehun — conhecer não é exatamente o termo certo, nunca tinha trocado uma palavra sequer com ele, como acontecia com a maioria das pessoas —, que na época era apenas um pirralho assustado que estava fazendo um sucesso estrondoso com sua carreira de cantor. Conseguiu arranjar um acordo com a sua faculdade e rapidamente virou o primeiro fansite do sujeito com tudo bancado por uma bolsa; ele exercitaria a profissão e devolveria para a faculdade parte dos lucros com os goods que fossem produzidos.

Sehun era incrível em todos os níveis; apesar da pouca idade, ele parecia ser muito maduro e sempre lidava com as situações de maneira muito profissional. Ah, e o fanservice… nunca deixava a desejar. A fanbase cada vez maior suspirava e caía aos pés do cantor independente de gênero. Todos amavam ele.

Spring Breeze era o nome do fansite que sempre tirava as melhores fotos. Ter aquele trabalho apenas abriu portas para Jongin, que se viu fazendo amizades com outros donos de fansites dedicados a um grupo da mesma empresa de Sehun. O primeiro amigo que fez foi Jongdae, um baixinho simpático que tinha um sorriso arteiro.

As câmeras desse novo amigo seguiam Byun Baekhyun, membro de um grupo que havia debutado um ano antes de Sehun. Ele era mais experiente, e por isso sempre passava horas debatendo com Jongin as melhores técnicas para tirar fotos. A amizade deles logo deixou de ser apenas focada apenas em fotografia e passou a se desenvolver e tomar proporções astronômicas.

Depois de seis anos, com o diploma da faculdade em mãos e o apartamento próprio, ainda se via fiel àquela amizade. Obviamente, vieram outros: Minseok, que focava em Chanyeol, e Junmyeon, que focava em Kyungsoo. Os quatro faziam um grupo inseparável, mas a conexão que sentia com Jongdae era de outro mundo.

Passava a maior parte do tempo livre que tinha no apartamento dele, ajudando na edição de fotos e basicamente enchendo o saco. Não que alguém achasse ruim.

Na semana do primeiro show da nova turnê de Sehun, quando foi ao apartamento do amigo, não pensava que sua vida mudaria drasticamente dali em diante.

— Olha, Jongin, se você quiser, pode dormir aqui depois do show. Sei que vai estar cansado e é mais perto do que voltar para o seu apartamento. — Ele estava há séculos tentando convencê-lo de que sim, estava tudo bem em dormir por ali. Jongin soltou um gemido dramático, se bagunçando todo na cama do melhor amigo como se estivesse em casa. — Você vai arrumar a cama de novo, idiota. Mas é sério, são três dias seguidos e depois você tem que viajar para a Tailândia. Fica.

— Você só fala isso porque não quer ficar sozinho!

— Não é óbvio? Qual o problema nisso? — Retrucou, inconformado com a petulância dele.

— Ah… não sei se é boa coisa. — Hesitou sem de fato encarar Jongdae.

Normalmente não havia clima estranho entre os dois e os assuntos fluíam facilmente; assistiam Doctor Who juntos, tomavam café juntos, cozinhavam juntos… Eram praticamente um casal.

Todavia, o clima estranho estava ali.

Estava ali porque no dia anterior algo havia acontecido entre os dois.

— Jongin, eu já disse que não tem problema. Estávamos todos bêbados, você não tem culpa, ou tem tanta culpa quanto eu.

Ele olhou para Jongdae, sem saber o que responder. Lembrava-se claramente de ter exagerado demais nas bebidas, de jogar verdade e desafio na casa de Minseok e… de ter beijado o melhor amigo.

O problema não tinha sido o beijo; o beijo em si tinha sido bom até onde sua mente nublada conseguia lembrar-se. Jongdae era muito cuidadoso e tinha cuidado muito bem dele, e o desafio nem sequer pedia beijo de língua. Era para ser apenas um selinho, eles decidiram ignorar essa parte por livre e espontânea vontade. O problema em si era o fato de que Jongin se descobrira incapaz de curtir um momento com qualquer pessoa que fosse.

Isso já acontecia há algum tempo, mas ao beijar o melhor amigo pôde confirmar suas suspeitas. Antes, não tinha problema nenhum com a ideia de que algum dia talvez acabassem juntos porque deveria ter sido o curso natural das coisas — todos no grupo de amigos esperavam aquilo —. Só que havia um certo nome, uma certa pessoa que rondava a cabeça de Jongin e não deixava que ele obtivesse sucesso no âmbito amoroso.

Oh Sehun.

Era para ser só um ídolo, era para ser o seu trabalho.

Mas se encontrou em uma posição difícil quando percebeu que o amava de verdade. Amava a pessoa que via por trás das lentes há seis anos, e não podia fazer nada a respeito porque ele era inalcançável. Jamais teria a oportunidade de realizar aquela espécie de fantasia que mais parecia um sonho e com certeza acabaria morrendo sozinho. Ou pior, em algum relacionamento com alguém que não lhe causava as mesmas coisas que Sehun causava.

Era mais um fã perdido dentre milhares.

Por mais que Jongdae dissesse que estava bem com a situação, ele tinha ficado decepcionado quando ouviu isso do outro. Eles tinham combinado de dormir na sala, e foi justamente o momento em que acharam que seria bom conversar sobre aquilo.

Não gostava de Jongin o suficiente para _sofrer_ , mas esperava algo a mais. Esperava que talvez pudessem construir algo bonito e sólido, onde pudessem ter um apartamento legal, animais de estimação e noites cheias de maratonas de séries e filmes no sofá, ambos abraçados e juntinhos. Esperava que o melhor amigo gostasse dele o suficiente para aceitar todos os defeitos que tinha e esperava também que pudessem ser felizes juntos como um casal normal.

Esperava, no passado. Não tinha mais qualquer esperança de que seus pedidos fossem atendidos; seu grande amor não aconteceria com Jongin, ao menos não naquela vida. Quando ouviu aquilo do amigo, tentou ficar o mais neutro possível, mas assim que tinha percebido que ele estava dormindo no colchão ao lado chorou até que pudesse cair no sono, olhando as fotos que tinha junto com ele em seu celular. Jongdae era um cara sensível e odiava aquilo.

— Dae. — Murmurou com pesar. Sabia muito bem que tinha machucado ele e por dentro desejava que ele fosse honesto e gritasse meia dúzia de impropérios ao invés de ser tão contido porque guardar sentimentos nunca era boa coisa.

— Não quero que fique com essa cara de cachorro abandonado, inferno. Eu só quero o melhor para você, já disse. O que aconteceu ontem já está no passado, temos que superar isso. Somos melhores amigos, certo?

— Você está bem? De verdade? Se estiver mentindo para mim…

— Só não quero que esse clima estranho continue. É o começo de uma nova turnê, coisas novas podem acontecer, a gente nunca sabe do amanhã. — Jongdae sorriu de maneira gentil, acariciando o cabelo do outro. — Vamos seguir em frente, como sempre fizemos. Sem mágoas.

Por fim, acabou concordando em dormir na casa dele pelos próximos dias. Talvez assim eles conseguissem recuperar aquela amizade das turbulências dos dias anteriores.

Sempre ficava muito ansioso para começos de turnês porque sentia aquela adrenalina de não saber o que aconteceria e de receber em primeira mão coreografias novas, cores de cabelo e looks diferentes. Então, quando deitou na cama do quarto de hóspedes, ficou um bom tempo vendo e revendo o MV mais recente de Sehun: Diamond. Tinha considerado aquela música o ápice da carreira dele e o vídeo era melhor ainda, só era uma pena que não pudesse ver muito da coreografia que estava por vir.

Jongdae entrou subitamente em seu quarto pouco antes da meia noite, uma expressão de desaprovação em sua face.

— Quantos anos você vai demorar para dormir, hein? Consigo ver a luz do teu celular por baixo da minha porta, isso vai foder com os teus olhos.

— Desculpa... — Abaixou o celular, ligeiramente envergonhado. — Eu não consigo dormir, estou ansioso demais.

— Quer assistir televisão comigo?

— Eu definitivamente não vou ficar vendo o novo dorama do Baekhyun.

— Moon Lovers nem é tão ruim assim, Jongin! Não ofende o meu homem, ele está se esforçando.

— Se você começar a choramingar por causa dele eu juro...

— Cala a boca e vem logo, vem. — Saiu do quarto e deixou a porta aberta. Jongin veio poucos segundos depois, trazendo consigo o cobertor que estava usando, e deslizou pela cama até ficar ao lado do melhor amigo. — Não te chamei para dormir aqui, é só ver televisão.

— Aaaah, Jongdae. Por favor. A sua cama é mais confortável!

— Eu tô te oferecendo um teto de graça e você ainda reclama da cama. — Bateu no mais novo com o travesseiro, fazendo com que ele desse risada. — É só ver dorama. Nada de dormir aqui. Só dorme nessa cama eu e o futuro amor da minha vida, então a não ser que você queira se candidatar é melhor vazar quando o programa acabar, ok?

Suspirou e cruzou os braços, emburrado.

— O cabelo do Baekhyun está horrível.

— Eu vou te matar, Kim Jongin.

O principal motivo para que Jongin se apaixonasse de verdade por Sehun havia sido o carisma inquestionável do idol. Mesmo que estivesse óbvio que o fanservice era para todos, o master do fansite sentia-se muito bem alimentado por toda a atenção especial que recebia.

Há seis anos tinha a forte impressão de que ele fazia de propósito. Que ele procurava suas lentes independente de em que país ou de em qual turnê estavam, só para confirmar que ele jamais abandonaria sua carreira: os olhares que recebia eram indecentes e que nunca falhavam em fazer com que sentisse as famosas borboletas no estômago.

E, naquele comecinho de turnê, nos três shows que aconteceriam na Coréia, pensou que tudo sairia conforme o que era de costume. Entraria no estádio, pegaria seu lugar e ficaria quietinho em seu assento, fotografando e filmando Sehun da melhor forma possível.

Nunca pensou que estaria tão errado.

Até a parte de que sentaria em seu lugar e ficaria quietinho, estava tudo bem. Sehun entrou e a primeira hora do show passou voando enquanto ele cantava as músicas dos novos álbuns; até gravou um vídeo curto de Diamond porque sabia que no futuro daria um bom material para fazer a exposição da turnê.

Tudo desandou a partir da primeira vez em que ele parou para conversar um pouco com o público. O coração de Jongin foi à boca quando ele tirou a camisa e ficou só com uma toalha ao redor do pescoço e andou até a seção onde estava. O cantor, que estava com os cabelos negros úmidos por causa do suor, sentou-se bem na beiradinha do palco para falar com os fãs _mais de perto._

Sequer conseguia ouvir os próprios pensamentos. As meninas ao seu redor gritavam incessantemente, tentando ganhar a atenção dele a qualquer custo, e por alguns segundos imaginou se não seria melhor desligar a câmera e ir para outro canto.

Sehun olhava diretamente para Kim Jongin, o único dono de fansite que sabia reconhecer naquela multidão.

Ele conhecia o rapaz de vista porque sabia que ele havia sido o primeiro, que tinha observado seu crescimento de perto desde o princípio, quando era um pirralho sem pêlos no rosto que não sabia somar dois com dois para salvar a própria vida quando sob pressão. Há seis anos tinha consciência da dedicação daquele fansite, há seis anos queria saber como ele era na vida real.

Sehun ansiava por qualquer informação a respeito dele, qualquer uma que lhe permitisse conhecer a pessoa que estava atrás daquela câmera profissional.

Ao mesmo tempo, parte de si odiava toda aquela atenção. A maioria dos fãs que estavam na primeira fileira estavam com celulares e câmeras em mãos, filmando até a sua respiração, alheios ao fato de que não estavam aproveitando o show de fato.

No entanto, tinha aprendido a lidar bem com aquelas situações e a guardar para si aquela opinião; era a forma dos fãs de poder guardar uma lembrança mais particular — assim como Sehun amava gravar vídeos no show de seu sênior, o grupo CBS —.

Desceu do palco e se apertou entre os seguranças que lhe rodeavam, andando pelo caminho minúsculo que separava a pista do palco.

— Vocês estão se divertindo bastante, não estão? — Perguntou ao público, sorrindo. As respostas sempre vinham em gritos incompreensíveis, mas fingia que era um 'sim’. — Isso é muito bom. Eu também estou me divertindo e estou feliz por estar abrindo mais uma turnê no país onde nasci. Só tem uma coisa me incomodando esta noite.

A multidão ficou calada, vez ou outra deixando escapar um murmúrio que se perdia no ar febril do verão. Quanto mais perto chegava do rapaz, era mais fácil ver o quanto suas mãos tremiam. Se não estivesse usando um estabilizador de movimento na câmera, talvez os vídeos e fotos saíssem tremidos.

Jongin não conseguia manter a calma: era Sehun ali, sem camisa e com aquele sorriso de idiota que tanto amava.

— Percebi que muita gente está com o celular e a câmera na mão desde o início do show e isso é um pouquinho triste, sabe? Hoje é o primeiro show, eu trouxe coisas novas, músicas novas. — Ele pegou o crachá de um dos staffs e se aproximou de Jongin, um brilho perigoso em seus olhos. O dono do fansite abaixou a câmera, perplexo e incapaz de continuar filmando; ao menos todos ao redor estavam gravando o que acontecia. O cantor colocou o crachá ao redor do pescoço do outro, sorrindo, e deixou uma carícia gentil na bochecha dele. Foi o suficiente para o barulho dentro da arena ficar ensurdecedor. — Quero que a partir de agora me vejam com seus próprios olhos e não através de uma tela. Quero a sua atenção. Vocês podem me dar isso?

Milhares gritaram sim, em seguida entoando o nome de Sehun. Jongin era o único que ainda estava sem reação, a bochecha formigando por causa do toque e a boca entreaberta; estava em choque com o que ele tinha feito e não sabia se podia prometer que não gravaria os próximos momentos do show.

Sentiu-se tonto quando o ídolo afastou-se e iniciou a música Playboy e a multidão aparentemente tinha se esquecido do que havia acabado de acontecer. O staff cujo crachá tinha sido _roubado_ se aproximou de Jongin, um pouco envergonhado.

— Isso é seu, me desculpa. — Saiu de seus devaneios e fez menção de tirar o crachá e devolvê-lo, mas foi impedido pelo staff.

— Se ele fez isso é porque quer ver você no backstage. — Disse discretamente, olhando ao redor. — Quando o show acabar, não saia. Fique aqui e te buscarei.

E foi deixado ali, no meio de todas aquelas garotas histéricas, perplexo com o que estava acontecendo. Seis anos.

Seis anos se passaram e nunca foi notado. Não estava com uma boa sensação a respeito daquilo…

O tempo passou infinitamente mais rápido quando voltou a fotografar Sehun — apesar da reclamação dele —, um pouco mais consciente de todos os olhares que ele insistia em lançar em sua direção. Quando estava nos aeroportos, entendia que fosse mais comum ser encontrado e encarado, às vezes até ganhava um sorrisinho dele. No entanto, ainda tinha certa dificuldade em acreditar que ele olhava para si durante os shows.

O primeiro show da turnê acabou às onze, com muitos aplausos e choradeiras. Ele tinha finalizado com Lights Out, uma ballad do álbum novo, e Jongin não podia negar que até tinha lacrimejada um pouco.

Finalmente conseguiu sentar-se em seu lugar, desabando em cima da cadeira de plástico com a câmera no colo. Deu uma olhada por cima nas fotos que havia tirado; sua preferida era uma que tinha conseguido durante a performance do mais novo na água. Seus braços estavam estendidos e água ao redor de seu corpo formava a forma perfeita de um par de asas contra as luzes azuis e lilases.

Ficou encarando a foto por algum tempo, surpreso com a captura. Estava tão preso naquela contemplação que sequer percebeu quando o funcionário se aproximou da grade novamente, esperando que as últimas fãs deixassem a pista.

— Garoto? Vamos?

Assentiu e levantou-se um pouco sem jeito, colocando a câmera e o tripé dentro da mochila que carregava só para aquele aparato.

Seguiu o homem pelo que parecia ser um labirinto interminável de corredores do estádio, certo de que se tivesse que ir embora sozinho jamais conseguiria achar a saída certa. O caminho deles acabou em uma sala típica de camarim para os dançarinos de apoio.

— Ele está no camarim dele, é só bater na porta.

— Mas… eu não sei se é boa ideia.

O funcionário deu de ombros, recolhendo de cima de uma das mesas um walkie talkie.

— Não é o que todos os fãs gostariam de ter? Aproveita a chance, garoto.

Ficou sozinho na sala, abandonado às próprias escolhas. Não havia mais ninguém ali, apenas muitas roupas separadas com etiquetas e uma quantidade absurda de maquiagens de todos os tipos. O nervosismo de Jongin não lhe impediu de andar até a porta e bater nela.

Foi recebido quase que imediatamente por um Sehun sorridente, porém cansado. A visão lhe fez perder o fôlego: ele ainda estava com o terno branco que usara durante a última seção de performances, mas sem qualquer maquiagem no rosto e com o cabelo negro caindo-lhe sobre os olhos, já sem resquícios do gel que segurava o topete durante o show. Olheiras fundas se encontravam abaixo de seus olhos, provavelmente em detrimento dos ensaios intensos para a turnê.

— Tudo bem? Pode entrar, deve estar cansado. — Falou, abrindo totalmente a porta para que Jongin entrasse. O camarim dele estava extremamente arrumado e a única coisa fora de lugar era uma caneca cheia de chá quente em cima da mesa de centro.

Entrou com cuidado, sem saber ao certo qual era seu medo. Ele parecia ser um cara legal e gentil, mas no fim do dia sabia muito bem que não conhecia nada além da superfície do idol.

— Eu não quero incomodar e… preciso voltar para casa, também. — Murmurou, encostado contra a parede. Sehun fechou a porta e voltou a sentar-se no sofá, curioso com o comportamento do fã.

— Prometo não tirar muito tempo de você. Quer chá? Água?

Negou, deixando a mochila no chão, encostada ao lado da porta. Se permitiu sentar no sofá de frente para ele, as pernas tremendo por causa da ansiedade. Não sabia o que dizer a ele.

— Por que me chamou aqui?

Sehun encostou-se, um longo suspiro lhe escapando pelos lábios. Ele tinha uma expressão séria, como se realmente tivesse que pensar em uma resposta.

— Porque você é um rosto familiar para mim, acho. Essa é uma pergunta complexa… você não quer estar aqui, quer?

— Não é bem isso, é que… eu não entendi. Só isso. Você me tocou na frente de milhares, as suas redes sociais devem estar cheias de gente falando da sua sexualidade e coisas do gênero.

— Sim, tem bastante gente me perguntando se eu sou gay por causa daquele gesto. Não me importo com essa parte. — Sua expressão tornou-se mais suave assim que se dispôs a analisar o fã. Ele estava todo tenso e retinho no sofá, e se não tivesse visto ele em seu show jamais teria dito que era um fã. Ele estava enfiado em um moletom branco da Privé, a marca de Baekhyun, e usava jeans escuros. Poderia facilmente estar indo ao shopping. — Qual é o seu nome? Eu só sei sobre o seu fansite.

— Jongin. Você conhece o meu fansite?

Sehun desbloqueou o celular e mostrou a ele o histórico do navegador. Uma das páginas mais visitadas, de fato, era o website oficial de Spring Breeze.

— Você é muito bom no que faz, eu te acompanho há algum tempo. — Admitiu, sorrindo ao ver o constrangimento no rosto de Jongin. — Não fique assim! Quer que eu pare de olhar?

Riu baixinho, desviando o olhar. Não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia se achava aquilo fofo e bonitinho ou simplesmente absurdo. Será que Sehun também sabia qual era a sua conta pessoal no Twitter, onde falava absurdos sobre ele? Esperava do fundo do coração que não.

— Não! Tudo bem, acho, só estou surpreso.

— Você vai ficar muito bravo comigo se eu te pedir o seu número? — Indagou, sem perder a compostura. Não fazia a menor ideia de como ele conseguia falar daquele jeito tão calmo; talvez fosse a confiança de um artista.

— Continuo surpreso, mas acho que tudo bem.

Era só um número de telefone, esperava não se arrepender daquilo. Sehun entregou-lhe o celular e esperou que adicionasse o contato novo. Observou as mãos trêmulas do fotógrafo com certa satisfação, como se fosse uma conquista pessoal conseguir tirar as pessoas do eixo daquele jeito.

— Obrigado, Jongin. É que eu não costumo falar com muita gente quando estou em turnê e… suponho que você vá aos meus shows, certo?

— Hm, ok. Vou em todos. — Franziu o cenho, levantando-se do sofá. — Tudo bem, não precisa se explicar.

— Posso te ligar? Quando eu quiser? — O cantor também levantou-se, parecendo estar um pouco ansioso. Ele deu alguns passos tímidos na direção de Jongin.

— Pode. — Disse, sentindo a garganta secar à medida em que ele se aproximava mais. Queria sair daquela situação, algo lhe parecia fora do lugar.

Sehun deu um sorriso bonito e estendeu a mão na direção da porta, em um indicativo de que acompanharia o outro até a saída.

— Se quiser, posso te deixar na sua casa. Está tarde e eu ainda preciso voltar ao hotel.

— Não, tudo bem, eu vou chamar um táxi.

— Tem certeza, Jongin? — Indagou de maneira sugestiva. Agora estava bem claro para os dois que ele estava de fato tentando algo a mais com o outro.

Jongin fechou a cara, mascarando a incredulidade com um pouquinho de raiva.

— Tenho certeza absoluta, Sehun. Não preciso de companhia até em casa, não senhor.

— Você sabe que algumas pessoas matariam por um beijo meu, não é? Ou para que eu fizesse isso. Eu não entendo… — Ele se afastou um pouco, dando espaço ao fotógrafo.

Encarou ele, boquiaberto.

— Então chame as pessoas que matariam para estar aqui! Você pensa que sou o quê, exatamente? Tenho cara de garoto de programa? O que vai fazer a seguir, vai jogar dinheiro na minha cara e pedir por um boquete? Céus, isso é… — Gritou, magoado. Não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo e seu coração doía. — Eu pensei que você fosse alguém decente! No final você é só mais um cantor mimado que acha que o mundo gira ao redor do seu rostinho.

Sehun encarou ele por alguns segundos, atônito. Também não sabia o que tinha acontecido para falar aquilo para Jongin; quando o chamou para o camarim, jamais pensara em pedir por algo a mais. Ele realmente só queria conversar um pouquinho com algum fã, arrumar alguma amizade e voltar para o hotel. Conseguiu reconhecer aquele sentimento ruim dentro de si: sempre que batiam de frente consigo, sentia vontade de dar a última palavra.

Deveria ter deixado que ele fosse embora. Não havia perdão para o que falaria a seguir.

— Quer saber, Jongin?! Você nem vale a pena, não vá se achando grande coisa. Se eu chutar uma árvore eu posso muito bem encontrar cinco iguais a você. — Esbravejou feito uma criança, a voz falhando por causa de um choro preso na garganta.

O fotógrafo sentiu algo dentro de si quebrar naquele momento e o gosto em sua boca era amargo. Só queria ir para a casa de Jongdae e dormir até o mês seguinte.

— Então vá chutar árvores, seu babaca. — Pontuou entredentes, pegando a mochila do chão e batendo a porta do camarim com força atrás de si. Havia um dançarino dentro da outra sala, que encarou Jongin com os olhos arregalados. Foram segundos de silêncio constrangedor até que começasse a correr para fora da sala, para o labirinto de corredores.

Enquanto corria pelos corredores em direção à saída, tirou o celular do bolso e discou o número de Jongdae. Ainda estava muito irritado para chorar, mas podia sentir que alguma hora as lágrimas viriam: sentia o nó na garganta e a ardência nos olhos. O estômago também estava ruim, como se a gastrite tivesse decidido que era uma boa hora para dar as caras.

— _Jongin? Está tudo bem?_ — O amigo atendeu depois de alguns toques, a voz grogue de sono. Sua sorte era que ele estaria trabalhando nos goods do Baekhyun até tarde da noite.

— Não. — Quase miou ao telefone, a voz saindo muito machucada. — Jongdae, por favor, vem me buscar. Por favor. As chaves do meu carro ficaram no balcão da cozinha.

— _Chego aí em dez minutos, Jongin. Fica na saída, ok?_

Desligou o celular e saiu do estádio, sentindo o vento quente lhe atingir em cheio no rosto, não ajudando em nada um Jongin ofegante por causa da corrida.

Sentou-se no banco de madeira ao lado da bilheteria, fitando a rua. Ainda não sabia como organizar os próprios pensamentos, não sabia como continuar apoiando Sehun depois daquilo. Estava simplesmente… abalado.

Quando Jongdae encostou o carro ao lado da calçada, teve que se arrastar até o banco do passageiro e sequer cumprimentou o amigo ao entrar.

— Jongin…

— Só vamos para casa, por favor. — Suplicou, a testa encostada no vidro da janela. Ao menos ainda não estava chorando.

As lágrimas vieram minutos depois, quando chegou no apartamento do melhor amigo. Assim que ele fechou a porta e colocou a mochila ao lado do sofá sentiu toda aquela humilhação levar a melhor sobre si, fazendo suas pernas fraquejarem e caiu sentado em cima do sofá, finalmente chorando na segurança daquelas quatro paredes conhecidas. Jongdae continuou de pé, em choque; Jongin nunca fora do tipo sentimental e era muito difícil vê-lo chorando. No geral, era um rapaz feliz e de bem com a vida. No entendo, a pessoa sentada em seu sofá não estava nem um pouco bem.

Puxou o melhor amigo para um abraço, permitindo que ele se agarrasse à sua cintura e chorasse contra o tecido do casaco que usava. O choro dele era dolorido, como se alguém tivesse feito muito mal a ele.

— Fala comigo, Nini. Quem te machucou? — Murmurou, acariciando o cabelo dele de maneira gentil. Ele pareceu se encolher ainda mais, como se desejasse ser capaz de esconder-se no abraço do outro.

— O Sehun…

Suspirou, sem saber o que responder. Tinha visto milhares de tweets enlouquecidos de fãs do cantor falando sobre um garoto que tinha recebido passe na frente de todos, e quando conseguiu identificar o rosto de Jongin pensou que aquela seria a noite mais feliz dele.

Queria esganar aquele rapper de araque.

— Quer tomar um banho quentinho? Nós podemos conversar depois, se quiser.

— Sim… Pode ser na banheira? — Pediu com a voz mansa, arrancando uma risadinha do mais velho

— Claro que sim. Vem, eu encho e coloco a sua essência preferida e deixo você ficar o tempo que quiser.

Puxou ele para o banheiro segurando em sua mão, sempre olhando para trás para checar se ele tinha parado de chorar. Ele estava nitidamente segurando as lágrimas, mas não podia fazer muito naquele momento; tinha que deixar que ele chorasse no banho, sozinho, sem pressão.

O mais novo ficou sentado no chão, fitando as próprias mãos enquanto Jongdae preparava o banho com a dedicação de um verdadeiro pai. Ele até colocou o sabonete líquido que fazia espuma colorida — que evitava gastar porque era extremamente caro —, numa tentativa de melhorar o astral de Jongin.

— Dae… enquanto eu estiver no banho, pode fazer um favor para mim? — Falou, levantando-se e começando a se despir na frente do amigo. Continuou muito concentrado em terminar de encher a banheira, nervoso.

— Claro, o que é?

— Preciso que ligue para Yeri e Taeil e peça a eles que cubram os próximos dois shows da turnê do Sehun.

— Mas…

— Eu sei que está tarde da noite, mas eu tenho ingressos para eles. Só diga que eu cubro qualquer compromisso remunerado que eles tiverem durante esses dias. Não ligo. — Murmurou, enrolando-se na toalha. Fitou Jongdae por algum tempo, um sorriso triste estampado em seu rosto; olhar para aqueles olhos inchados e vermelhos lhe doeu o peito. — Preciso de um tempo. Vou para a Tailândia porque quero viajar, mas sinceramente…

Assentiu, retribuindo o sorriso triste.

— Tudo bem, vou ligar para eles. — Disse por fim antes de dar as costas para ele e se preparar para sair do banheiro. — Ei, Jongin?

— Hm?

— Deixe a porta entreaberta, ok? Se você passar mal ou precisar de mim… pode gritar. Eu vou estar no cômodo ao lado. Demore o tempo que precisar.

Gostaria de ter conseguido esperar acordado por ele, mas assim que se encostou no sofá após fazer as ligações necessárias sentiu os olhos pesarem. Tinha passado o dia todo fazendo um novo projeto para Baekhyun e tratando fotos do último show, então estava tão exausto quanto o melhor amigo.

Foi acordado uma hora mais tarde por ele, com uns puxões fraquinhos em sua mão. Jongin já estava com uma roupa velhinha que usava como pijama e o cabelo ainda estava ligeiramente úmido, mas ao menos seus olhos estavam menos vermelhos após o banho.

— Me desculpa por toda essa demora, você podia ter ido dormir! O sofá deve machucar. — Sorriu, ainda segurando a mão de Jongdae, que levantou-se e deixou o celular em cima da mesa de centro, sonolento.

— Eu não queria me fechar no quarto porque talvez você precisasse de ajuda e de lá eu não conseguiria escutar.

Abraçou ele de lado enquanto andavam a passos lerdos pelo apartamento, apagando todas as luzes. Ainda estava triste com o encontro que tivera com Sehun porém sentia-se um pouco mais seguro ali, nos braços do melhor amigo.

— Dae, posso dormir no seu quarto hoje?

Encarou Jongin, um pouco surpreso com aquele pedido. Depois daquele jogo pensou que a prioridade do mais novo era evitar qualquer tipo de contato desnecessário, mas lá estava ele… sugerindo um contato desnecessário.

— Tudo bem, só que… se você tirar o cobertor de mim eu te chuto da cama sem dó nem piedade. Não me teste!

— Prometo dormir no meu cantinho.

Os dois deitaram-se sem nem sequer ligar as luzes, tateando pelo colchão no escuro. Jongdae tomou seu lugar de sempre, o canto direito, e logo sentiu o melhor amigo chegar mais e mais perto, praticamente lhe puxando para dormir de conchinha — o que era impossível porque estavam de frente um para o outro —. Assim que ele fez isso, soube que era o momento em que ele finalmente explicaria o que aconteceu.

— Só fale se realmente estiver melhor. Não quero que sinta obrigação de me dar satisfações.

— Como sabe que…

— Eu te conheço, Jongin. — Murmurou, sorrindo no escuro. Só conseguia ver a silhueta dele, perto demais para o bem de sua sanidade. Acabou se virando e ligando o abajur em uma potência fraca antes de voltar à posição em que estava, agora capaz de enxergar o rosto do outro.

— Você viu os tweets e as matérias, ele me deu um passe para camarim. A princípio eu não ia para lá, mas eu fui idiota e acabei cedendo à tentação… Agora estou totalmente arrependido. — Fungou, evitando encarar Jongdae. — No começo, ele era muito simpático e normal, mas me pediu o meu telefone e a partir daí acho que começou a entender mal o que estava acontecendo. Ele deu em cima de mim e ainda veio com aquele papo de que milhares de pessoas dariam qualquer coisa para estar em meu lugar.

— Nini, isso é horrível… Que babaca. — Passou a acariciar o cabelo dele, tentando fazer com que ele mantivesse a calma. Sua respiração estava pesada, como se lutasse para não voltar a chorar.

— Eu gritei com ele e bati a porta na cara dele, nunca me senti tão diminuído e humilhado. — Choramingou, agradecido pelo carinho de Jongdae. — Não consigo pensar em encarar ele amanhã ou depois, machuca pensar que durante seis anos da minha vida eu apoiei alguém tão escroto.

— A atitude dele foi péssima e eu não voltaria para ele, mas não jogue tudo fora, ok? Pense nisso como uma oportunidade para mudar esse pensamento de que ele pode ter tudo facilmente e na hora que quer, porque isso só deixa a pessoa mais e mais mimada. Sei que você gosta de insistir e é teimoso quando quer mudar algo, Jongin.

— Eu sei, mas no momento eu não consigo pensar assim, entende? Aquilo não era certo… Fico imaginando quantas pessoas cederam para ele. Se ele age desse jeito é porque foi mais de uma vez, tenho certeza disso. — Fechou os olhos, magoado. A situação não era nem de perto tão ruim quanto poderia ter sido, porém o fato de que seu idol preferido havia pensado que ele seria uma ‘’presa fácil’’ lhe embrulhava o estômago. — Estragaram o meu menino. Ele não era assim quando começou.

— A fama estraga as pessoas, Nini. É assim que funciona e eu sinto muito que isso tenha acontecido com você. — Puxou-o para um abraço e não largou mais, as mãos percorrendo as costas do maior num ritmo que quase fez com que caísse no sono. — Vamos tentar não pensar nisso nos próximos dias, pode ser? A gente pode sair e ir comer em algum lugar legal, ver filmes no cinema… Qualquer coisa.

— Tudo bem, Dae. Obrigado por sempre estar aqui.

Beijou a testa dele e manteve seus lábios contra a pele quente de Jongin, sentindo nele o perfume da bomba de banho de jasmim e rosas que ele havia usado. Aos poucos ambos foram caindo no sono, acalentados pela ideia de que, independente do quão péssimas as coisas ficassem, ainda teriam aquela amizade preciosa.

No dia seguinte, Jongin apenas levantou da cama quando já passava do meio dia por livre e espontânea pressão de um Jongdae extremamente preocupado. Segundo esse, ele precisava sair da cama, comer e fingir viver por algum tempo ao invés de ficar na cama o dia inteiro, e foi assim que acabou se enfiando em um restaurante caro no terraço de um shopping junto com o melhor amigo.

Sentiu-se culpado no começo por estar atrapalhando um dia de trabalho dele, mas fizeram tantas coisas que sequer teve tempo de se estressar com aquilo; passaram o dia inteiro passeando e comprando coisas inúteis — em sua maioria, roupas e comida — e logo quase não se lembrava do ocorrido no dia anterior. O melhor amigo fez questão de só voltarem para casa bem tarde, depois que o show de Sehun acabou, então estava extremamente cansado e não se deu ao trabalho de olhar fotos, setlists ou mensagens no celular.

Só foi descobrir que seu celular tinha mais de duzentas mensagens não lidas e vinte ligações perdidas no fim do último dia que passaria ali na Coréia, quando Jongdae teve que sair para resolver um empecilho com uma das câmeras e ficou no apartamento para poder fazer as malas.

Algumas das mensagens eram de outras pessoas, mas todas as ligações eram de um número desconhecido e muito insistente que também tinha deixado pelo menos cem mensagens em sua caixa. Abriu uma delas, sem saber por onde começar a ler.

Era Sehun.

Depois do show da noite anterior, tinha começado a perguntar o motivo pelo qual não tinha ido ao estádio e a mandar um milhão de pedidos de desculpas diferentes, todas elas super longas e cheias de um _mea culpa_ que deixou seu peito apertado porque ele realmente soava arrependido. A última mensagem havia sido mandada às seis da manhã, quando disse que não aguentava mais ficar sem dormir tentando ser atendido e que iria cair no sono em breve por causa do remédio que estava tomando para ajudar com a ansiedade que sentia antes dos shows.

Jongin sabia que não deveria ter feito aquilo, mas ainda assim… discou o número do rapper e levou o telefone ao ouvido, esperando que ele atendesse.

— _J-Jongin?_ — A voz dele era cansada e rouca, como sempre era. Suspirou, encostando melhor no sofá e pegando um cobertor para se cobrir.

— Sim. O quê você queria comigo?

— _Céus, eu só queria pedir perdão. O que eu fiz foi ridículo e invasivo, não percebi o quão tóxico eu estava sendo até você levantar a voz para mim._

— As pessoas não levantam a voz para você todo dia, eu imagino, senão você teria bom senso e pensaria um milhão de vezes antes de fazer o que fez comigo.

— _Não tenho muita gente para me falar o que está errado em mim, confesso._

— Hm. De qualquer forma, tudo bem. Não se preocupe, ainda sou idiota o suficiente para continuar mantendo o fansite por bastante tempo.

— _Não foi por isso que eu liguei, eu realmente estou me sentindo culpado pelo que falei a você e a tantos outros. Você pode me dar uma segunda chance?_

Mordeu o lábio inferior, ponderando por algum tempo. Queria dar aquela chance a ele, mas ainda doía.

— Eu… ainda não sei.

— _Então prometo que vou fazer por merecer essa segunda chance. Prometo. Você verá que eu realmente quero isso._

— Sehun. Não me prometa esse tipo de coisa.

— _Você foi a pessoa mais legal que tive o prazer de conhecer recentemente e o fato de que eu estraguei minhas chances de ser seu amigo me deixa péssimo. Então eu posso prometer._

Se aninhou no cobertor, olhando para o teto enquanto pensava naquelas palavras. Infelizmente ele parecia saber exatamente o que dizer para amaciar o coraçãozinho pisoteado de Jongin.

— Certo, mas se você fizer isso de novo eu te juro que não vou deixar barato.

— _Obrigado, Jongin… Você vem hoje?_

— Não. Estou arrumando as malas para viajar e supostamente estou te dando um gelo.

Do outro lado da linha, Sehun sorriu pequeno. Ele realmente estava irritado com o que havia feito, mas era legal o suficiente para focar no trabalho como fansite e viajar para outro país só para tirar fotos.

— _Quando estivemos na Tailândia, posso te pagar um café?_

— Não.

— _E quando estivermos em Manila?_

— Daqui a cinco dias? Ainda não.

— _Hm, ok. Pequim, daqui a dez dias?_

— Pequim está bom, acho. Vou pensar no seu caso.

— _Vou esperar ansiosamente para que esses dez dias passem bem rápido. Eu vou poder te ver antes?_

— Não sei. Talvez.

— _Obrigado, Jongin. Eu não te mereço._

— É, não merece mesmo. Agora chega porque você tem um show e eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Os dez dias estavam passando mais rápido do que esperava. Assim que deixou a casa de Jongdae e embarcou para a Tailândia, onde ficaria por dois dias, percebeu que estava entediado; passava quase que a maior parte do tempo tratando fotos e falando ao celular — fosse com o melhor amigo, fosse com Sehun, que tinha pegado uma mania horrível de ligar e querer passar horas conversando sobre bobagens —, quase nunca conseguindo aproveitar de fato as cidades. Sua única sorte era que o fansite que administrava tinha uma proposta diferente: jamais seguia Sehun fora de aeroportos ou shows, o que lhe dava mais tempo para cuidar da própria vida e descansar.

E por descansar, realmente era cair na cama e dormir por horas. Nada de dar uma olhada pela cidade ou ir ao cinema. Estava no quarto passaporte e tudo o que fazia em todas aquelas cidades era dormir e fotografar. Não era exatamente a vida dos sonhos, mas recebia tanto dinheiro e prestígio que sequer tinha a capacidade de reclamar.

Em Manila foi outra estória: como eram quatro noites de show com uma noite de descanso no meio, conseguiu dar uma escapadinha e fez um passeio histórico e cultural que envolvia um lugar que lhe brilhava os olhos há anos, o forte Santiago. Finalizou o dia de descanso indo a um restaurante bom perto do hotel onde estava ficando e passou mais algumas horinhas no telefone conversando com Jongdae, que estava surtando devido ao novo trailer do comeback do CBS, no qual Baekhyun quase dava um beijo no Kyungsoo. Coisas corriqueiras.

Pequim durou mais três dias que Jongin julgou como intermináveis. Tudo começou a mudar de figura quando Sehun praticamente implorou para que eles se encontrassem em algum canto, apesar de que o combinado fosse que só se veriam na terceira noite.

Por isso, acabou no camarim na segunda noite, desta vez um pouco mais preparado para espirrar spray de pimenta na cara daquele salafrário sem vergonha caso tentasse alguma coisa.

Naquela noite, Sehun já estava com roupas mais casuais e estava enfiado debaixo de uma manta preta felpuda que cobria-lhe quase toda a cabeça. Ele deu um sorriso tímido ao ver o fã, subitamente animado.

— Espero que tenha um motivo muito bom para me encher o saco desse jeito.

O sorriso dele vacilou, como se estivesse ponderando sobre a frase que o outro havia dito.

— Bom, eu estou sozinho e não gosto muito disso. — Murmurou baixinho, encostado à porta.

— Nenhum desses dez dançarinos de apoio e equipe de produção de quarenta pessoas pode te dar atenção?

Negou; eles sempre estavam muito atarefados, e ao contrário de Sehun, os dançarinos podiam andar livremente pelas cidades da turnê sem medo de serem reconhecidos.

— Os dançarinos saíram para uma balada cara em algum lugar por aí e a equipe de produção está finalizando as tarefas no estádio e logo vão para o hotel jantar e dormir.

— E você não vai jantar e dormir?

Jongin se jogou no sofá, sentindo o corpo relaxar depois de horas e horas de tensão segurando uma câmera em perfeita estabilidade. Seus pulsos doíam mais do que o normal e certamente precisava de uma bolsa de gelo. Sehun sentou-se no mesmo sofá com certa distância, olhando pela milésima vez para aquele ambiente no qual estavam. Normalmente os camarins não tinham muita coisa interessante, porém aquele tinha uma televisão e um frigobar cheio de comidas e bebidas gostosas. Por isso, gostava de matar tempo ali.

— Estou com preguiça, sinceramente… Queria andar por aí, ao redor do centro da cidade, tenho muita vontade de conhecer a Muralha. Mas eu não posso, porque sempre tem gente no meu encalço e isso me deixa um pouco paranóico.

Olhou para ele com pena; a vida de um artista tinha seus dissabores. Jongin poderia simplesmente largar o trabalho do dia seguinte e ir ver a Muralha da China, mas Sehun sequer queria sair do camarim para não ter que lidar com pessoas o seguindo.

— Sinto muito por isso. Eu não te sigo fora dos aeroportos, mas imagino que muita gente faça isso.

— Muita! Teve um dia em que eu precisei sair de um restaurante para comprar uma caixinha de band-aids para mim na farmácia ao lado porque eu me machuquei com o tênis novo. Você acredita que trezentas pessoas entraram junto na droga da farmácia e esgotaram tudo em que eu toquei? TREZENTAS! — Comentou ao jogar os braços para o alto, exasperado. — Eu amo meus fãs, mas sinceramente… Esgotaram tudo: desde o estoque de antigripais até os pacotes de camisinha sabor bacon.

— Camisinha sabor bacon? — Começou a rir, achando engraçada a naturalidade com a qual ele tinha falado aquilo. — Isso existe?

— Claro! Eu não sei se é boa, só toquei porque… Hm… Queria entender o processo. Não comprei, ok?

— Não estou julgando, bacon é bom.

— Quê?

— O quê?

Os dois se fitaram, confusos. Jongin estava dando uma evasiva sensacional.

Por fim, desistiram de falar sobre camisinhas com sabor de bacon e antigripais, os assuntos evoluindo aos poucos para tópicos mais sérios, como saúde mental e vida profissional.

Descobriu coisas interessantes sobre o cantor, como o fato de que o maior sonho da vida dele era ser um cirurgião de renome e que precisava fazer acompanhamento psicológico porque a vida nos palcos tinha lhe trazido uma companhia desagradável: a insônia e a ansiedade. Quanto mais conversavam, mais desmistificava aquela imagem que fãs normalmente tinham de seus ídolos; Sehun era tão humano quanto ele, cometia erros — uns mais graves do que outros —, tinha sonhos destruídos e odiava Nickelback como qualquer cidadão de bem.

Aquela conversa que durou horas lhe deixou um pouco mais tranquilo com relação ao episódio que havia acontecido na primeira noite da turnê. Ele estava visivelmente contido, sendo muito gentil e cavalheiro. Tinha que reconhecer que Sehun estava trabalhando duro para conseguir uma amizade consigo.

Muitas risadas, refrigerantes e pedaços de pizza depois, Jongin aceitou acompanhá-lo até a porta do hotel por causa do horário. Eram quase três da madrugada quando deixou o cantor no saguão com a promessa de voltar ao hotel pela parte da tarde para que saíssem juntos para o tal café que tinha prometido, e quase quatro quando finalmente foi dormir, a mente cheia de pensamentos a respeito do outro.

Estava torcendo para que ele não cometesse aquele erro novamente porque já sentia seu coração se recuperando com toda aquela gentileza e não saberia o que fazer caso Sehun voltasse a ser um babaca.

No dia seguinte, quando voltaram a se ver, foram ao café que havia no terraço do hotel onde Sehun estava hospedado. Jongin tinha sugerido que fossem a outro lugar, mas a opção tinha sido descartada quando colocaram em contraponto as pessoas que poderiam vê-los juntos e criar caso para nada.

Mesmo assim, se contentou com a vista: o céu de Pequim estava, finalmente, azul. Estava fazendo um tempo um pouco nublado demais, porém a vista da cidade abaixo deles era bonita demais para ser apagada pelo tempo chuvoso.

O cantor pediu uma caneca de chá de camomila e biscoitos amanteigados para dividirem, e quando o fotógrafo preferiu uma xícara de chocolate quente com especiarias. Ambos dividiram os biscoitos em meio às conversas malucas que Sehun sugeria: naquela tarde, estavam debatendo se o ataque do onze de setembro tinha sido ou não uma armação dos Estados Unidos. Para todos os efeitos, Jongin tinha sido pego de surpresa ao perceber que ele era o tipo de pessoa que acreditava em teorias da conspiração.

E como ele parecia uma criança de cinco anos entusiasmada com um jogo novo enquanto falava sobre suas teorias, preferiu não reclamar e escutou quietinho sobre alienígenas, sociedades secretas e objetos divinos. Quanto mais sabia sobre ele, mais tinha certeza de que o cantor dos palcos e o Sehun que falava com ele não eram a mesma pessoa.

Quem estava à sua frente era um rapaz mais reservado e cheio de comentários muito inteligentes, que não sabia perder em jogos e que não era bom estrategista. No palco, ele era uma pessoa provocante e cheia de libido, que não deixava passar uma oportunidade de mostrar para as câmeras que era um homem desinibido.

Essa dualidade estava sendo sua mais nova fonte de diversão.

Os shows continuavam acontecendo sem parar e Jongin ia na maioria deles; perdia muitas noites de sono em vôos e nos quartos de hotéis tratando e postando as fotos novas que tirava, e quando não estava perdendo o sono com isso podia se dar ao luxo de perder o sono conversando com Sehun e Jongdae sobre banalidades.

Sentia falta do melhor amigo, como sempre sentia durante as turnês. Se fosse o tipo de fansite que pressionava mais o ídolo e se exibisse ao redor da cidade, com certeza teria a simpatia de outros masters e poderia fazer mais amizades para fazerem-lhe companhia, mas não era o caso.

Dois meses depois do começo da turnê, voltou a encontrar-se pessoalmente com o cantor.

Estava em um conflito interno péssimo porque quando tinham começado a se falar, estava contando com o fato de que dificilmente sentiria qualquer simpatia por um cara que tinha lhe chutado daquela forma logo na primeira noite. Todavia, estava cada vez mais difícil resistir aos encantos do idol. Sehun era bonito e era um amigo legal, e Jongin não era cego.

A turnê já estava na Europa depois de uma breve pausa para uma série de entrevistas e programas em países asiáticos, e jamais poderia dizer que não tinha sentido falta de vê-lo antes dos shows ou no camarim, por mais que fossem encontros breves.

Antes do reencontro em Roma — onde a turnê pela Europa começaria — as mensagens de texto e ligações começaram a fazer com que o fotógrafo passasse a sentir algo estranho. No início, pensou que fosse só a solidão de se estar à toa na Itália tirando aqueles dias de descanso, mas definitivamente havia algo a mais. De qualquer forma, só foi tirar a prova quando estava de frente para Sehun, no hotel.

Ele tinha acabado de chegar do aeroporto e, quando abriu a porta para o outro, mal conseguiu esboçar o vestígio de um sorriso. Estava realmente exausto.

— Ei, você veio. — Murmurou, deixando um espaço para que Jongin pudesse entrar.

O estômago dele pareceu cair e ir direto para os pés de tão ansioso que ficou; entrou no quarto do hotel com as pernas um pouco trêmulas, mas manteve até o fim a expressão neutra.

— Você é idiota de me chamar aqui hoje? Precisa descansar, deve estar com dor de cabeça e…

— Eu te chamei porque estava com saudades. Não posso?

Piscou, atônito, para o mais novo. Ele estava com as roupas da viagem — que por alguma coincidência infeliz eram o jeans preto e a camisa de veludo vermelha que o fansite de Jongin tinha dado a ele como presente de aniversário no ano retrasado — e o cabelo ruivo estava longo o suficiente para ficar bagunçado com o vento que entrava pelas janelas grandes do quarto.

— Pode. Me desculpe por isso. — Franziu o cenho, constrangido. — Também senti a sua falta.

— O serviço de quarto deixou uns doces em cima da cama e imaginei que você fosse gostar deles. E a televisão é gigantesca. — Comentou casualmente, sorrindo. Estava escrito nas entrelinhas que seu desejo era que ficassem juntos naquela tarde. — Eu só preciso tomar um banho e já me junto a você, pode ser?

Assentiu, olhando ao redor. As malas ainda estavam fechadas em um canto do quarto e nada havia sido tirado do lugar, dando a impressão de que a primeira coisa que ele tinha feito ao chegar havia sido ligar para Jongin. Sentiu o coração pesar só de pensar nisso.

Ficou esperando que ele retornasse enquanto conversava brevemente com Jongdae. O amigo estava ocupado com as promoções do comeback do grupo de Baekhyun e até tinha arranjado um gatinho para cuidar, notícia que recebeu com um pouco de ciúmes. O ciúmes foi derrubado quando viu a foto da Pantera, uma gatinha de um mês preta com os olhos amarelos. Ainda estava se derretendo de amores com o vídeo dela brincando de morder os dedos de Jongdae quando Sehun voltou do banho, usando uma calça de moletom e uma blusa branca de mangas longas.

Ele espiou por cima do ombro do fotógrafo, analisando o vídeo como se visse as provas de um crime.

— Seu namorado?

Corou, olhando para ele com certa indignação.

— ‘Tá louco? Eu morro antes de namorar com o meu melhor amigo. — Reclamou, dando espaço para ele no sofá branco. — É a Pantera, ou a gata que vai me substituir.

— Por que ela vai te substituir?

— Porque algum cantor meia tigela resolveu sair em turnê por um ano e meio. — Fuzilou Sehun com os olhos apesar de não estar bravo de verdade e pegou uma das barras de chocolate que o hotel tinha cedido. — Que filme vamos ver?

— Eu pensei em High School Musical.

Ambos se encararam em silêncio; Jongin não tinha palavras ou xingamentos para direcionar ao amigo naquele momento.

— Estou impressionado. E não é do jeito bom. — Resmungou, se ajeitando no sofá. — Mas qual dos três?

— O segundo, I Gotta Go My Own Way é a melhor música da trilogia.

Assentiu, aprovando aquela decisão.

Mesmo que tivessem decidido ver apenas o segundo, resolveram emendar o terceiro junto porque estava sendo bom demais cantar cada música dos filmes. E parte do motivo era que Sehun não queria que ele voltasse para o hotel onde estava.

Quando terminaram a mini maratona eram quase sete da noite e Jongin já não conseguia se forçar a ficar acordado. Sentiu a súbita necessidade de ir embora antes que algo acontecesse e ele resolvesse ficar — o que não era exatamente ruim, mas não queria que chegassem àquela conversa —.

O maior problema que rondava sua cabeça era que sabia muito bem que Sehun estava tentando conseguir seu perdão por algum motivo desconhecido. Talvez ele realmente fosse muito sozinho e precisasse daqueles momentos descontraídos que podia ter com o fotógrafo, mas nada lhe tirava da cabeça a teoria de que ainda era visto como um brinquedo. Não conseguia se convencer de que tudo aquilo era cem por cento real.

Não conseguia.

Na sua cabeça, os olhares, as mensagens e as ligações que duravam horas eram puro fanservice. Era o jeito conquistador de artista que falava mais alto, a necessidade de conseguir o impossível para alimentar a visão de que ele estava acima de qualquer coisa.

Sentiu-se enjoado ao pensar naquilo; a amizade deles tinha data de validade.

— Sehun, eu vou voltar para o meu hotel. — Falou prontamente, levantando-se do sofá. Dormir ali realmente não era uma boa opção.

Olhou para o mais velho e tentou entender o que estava escrito nos trejeitos e nos olhos dele, mas não conseguiu. Não era bom em ler as pessoas.

— Eu fiz algo de errado?

— Não. Quer dizer, eu não sei. Eu só preciso voltar. — Pegou de cima da cama a carteira e o celular, evitando os olhos analíticos do cantor.

— Jongin, fala comigo direito, por favor. Foi algo que eu disse durante algum filme? Desafinei? Qualquer coisa…

Massageou as próprias têmporas, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Não era hora nem lugar de ser grosseiro com ele.

— Relaxa, eu realmente só quero voltar e dormir um pouco. Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

— Posso te acompanhar até o saguão do hotel, pelo menos?

Ele estava sentado no sofá, um pouco desolado. Não queria perder tão cedo a companhia do amigo. Jongin estava consternado com aquela cena, porque não sabia lidar com aquelas emoções que o cantor vinha demonstrado nas últimas semanas.

— Por que você tem que ser assim?

— Assim como? Por que você está falando como se eu fosse um monstro? — Indagou com um resquício de mágoa na voz. Sehun permanecia sentado, impotente.

— Você está tentando entrar na minha pele, eu sei disso… E eu sou um idiota por deixar que faça isso.

— Eu não estou fazendo isso.

— Então por que continua me chamando? Me ligando? Flertando comigo desse jeito implícito? Me olhando desse jeito? — Jongin bombardeou ele com perguntas e mais perguntas, sem dar a ele qualquer tempo de resposta. — Isso machuca, por favor.

Não conseguia crer no que ele estava acusando naquela discussão.

— Você acha que eu estou sendo falso com você? — A voz de Sehun saiu mais machucada do que indignada.

— Por que não estaria? No fim eu vou realmente ser mais um troféu para você exibir.

— Uau, Jongin… Eu não sei se tenho resposta para isso, mas entendo o seu ponto. Afinal, eu fui babaca no começo, não é? Mas eu me lembro de ter prometido que seria uma pessoa diferente e que realmente queria a sua amizade. Gosto de ter você por perto. — Sehun encarava tudo, menos o fotógrafo. Sentia que se o fizesse, começaria a chorar de frustração. — Infelizmente eu não consigo controlar por quem eu me atraio. E todos os dias, assim que abro os olhos, só consigo pensar no quanto eu gostaria de ser capaz de reverter essa paixonite. Porque assim eu conseguiria te manter por perto ao invés de perder a única pessoa que tem ficado ao meu lado recentemente sem pedir algo em troca. Mas agora eu entendi tudo, uma vez idiota sempre idiota. Entendi.

— Não use a cartada do _eu me apaixonei por você_ comigo, por favor. É injusto.

— Injusto é você pensar que eu seria idiota a ponto de falar algo tão forte só para conseguir uma transa depois desses dois meses em que estive próximo de você. Não é uma carta.

— É fanservice!

— Jongin, sai daqui. — Pediu, a voz fraca. Ele iria começar a chorar a qualquer momento. — Se você realmente acha que eu não mudei nesses dois meses, eu prefiro que você vá viver a sua vida sem me ter como amigo ou sei lá que merda isso significou para você. Se é que significou algo.

Sehun abriu a porta e deixou-a entreaberta. Em passos arrastados e tortuosos, foi em direção ao banheiro, as costas largas sacudindo com os soluços silenciosos que deixava escapar.

Quando ele bateu a porta e Jongin ficou sozinho, percebeu a merda que tinha feito e não foi capaz de ficar e enfrentar aquilo. Saiu do apartamento do hotel e correu para as escadas de emergência, passando direto pelo elevador. Desceu os dez andares pela escada escura e não se importou em pegar um Uber de volta para o lugar onde estava hospedado; de repente, não sentia-se mais digno de ter aquele tipo de conforto.

Estava desconfortável dentro do próprio corpo.

Quando chegou ao hotel a noite já tinha caído e estava sentindo-se ainda mais estranho do que antes. O fato de que tinha magoado Sehun a ponto de fazê-lo chorar estava lhe deixando muito incomodado. Antes de falar com ele, suas incertezas faziam total sentido; qual era a probabilidade de um famoso gostar de sua companhia? Não tinha o menor “glamour”, nenhum atrativo ou atributo que pudesse justificar as palavras dele. No entanto, sabia do fundo de seu coração que ele era o tipo de pessoa que evitava chorar na frente dos outros.

E, bem, aquilo havia acontecido.

Quando deitou-se na cama, cansado demais para pedir comida pelo serviço de quarto, sentiu um vazio estranho no peito que não queria ir embora de jeito algum.

Pegou o celular e discou o número de Jongdae, mesmo sabendo que ele poderia estar ocupado. Precisava do melhor amigo.

— _Nini? Está tudo bem?_

— Oi, Dae. Sim, está… Quer dizer, não exatamente. Você está ocupado agora?

— _Pela sua voz embargada e baixinha eu aposto que alguém fez merda. Pode falar._

— Eu fiz merda dessa vez e não sei como consertar. E eu preciso muito consertar porque acabei de perceber que eu me importo com ele. — Fungou, encolhido na cama. Nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de puxar os cobertores para perto, mesmo que sentisse frio. Precisava tirar aquele peso das costas.

— _O que aconteceu entre você e o Sehun desta vez?_

— Não sei bem o que eu fiz. Eu só surtei porque eu achava que ele estava fazendo tudo para tentar ganhar algo de mim.

— _E o que você descobriu? O que falou para ele?_

— Ele… realmente gosta de ficar comigo e disse que sente atração por mim. — Disse sem coragem de repetir aquelas palavras. Quando começou a explicar, sentiu que tinha sido ainda mais idiota do que pensava.

— _Oh._

— Pois é. E eu gritei que ele estava fazendo fanservice o tempo todo.

Jongdae pareceu prender a respiração por um tempo e ficou sem resposta, mudo do outro lado da linha. Há algum tempo Jongin vinha falando que estava sentindo-se estranho com relação ao cantor, mas nunca pensou que as coisas chegariam àquele patamar.

— _É, isso foi uma bola fora das grandes… Precisa se desculpar para ele o quanto antes._

— Mas você entende a minha linha de pensamento, certo?

— _Eu não sei, Jongin. Há dois meses eu entenderia, mas sessenta dias é bastante tempo. Ele pode realmente ter mudado muito por você, não colocaria a minha mão no fogo para acusar ele com tanta veemência assim._

— Ok. — Murmurou, fechando os olhos. Ele tinha razão. — O que você acha que eu deveria fazer agora?

— _Escuta, eu não conheço o Sehun tão bem, sabe? Mas se isso tivesse acontecido comigo, eu gostaria que me pedissem desculpas o quanto antes._

— Tipo agora?

— _Agora ele deve estar de cabeça cheia, pode estar dormindo ou descansando. Fala com ele amanhã antes ou depois do show, é melhor. E sobra um tempinho para você pensar em tudo._ — Falou com carinho, tão gentilmente que Jongin quase sentiu-se em um abraço. Seria difícil aguentar até o fim da turnê sem vê-lo. — _Você gosta dele, corra atrás disso._

— Dae, não é bem assim…

— _Nini, você tinha que se ouvir falando dele para entender o que está acontecendo contigo, mas como isso é impossível… Somente sugiro que se acertem. Porque se isso não acontecer, você vai ter que aprender a lidar com um coração partido._

— Certo. — Sussurrou, sem saber ao certo como respondê-lo. Ainda era algo muito novo para si. — Obrigado, Dae. Você é incrível.

— _Eu sei. Boa sorte, meu amor._

Foi com toda a cara de pau do mundo que pediu a Sehun por mensagens de texto para que se encontrassem novamente no dia seguinte, uma hora antes do show. O cantor tinha sido relativamente seco e direto durante a conversa, sem deixar brechas para uma conversa mais elaborada.

Então estava obviamente nervoso, parado no saguão do hotel como se fosse uma estátua. A mochila com os aparatos da câmera pesavam em suas costas, e por algum motivo estava se achando arrumado demais para quem estava indo a um show.

O mais novo desceu para o saguão poucos minutos depois de sua chegada, já com as roupas que usaria na primeira seção do show, mas de cara limpa. Ele parecia estar irritado com algo.

— Vamos para um lugar mais seguro. — Falou sem cumprimentá-lo, passando direto para um canto mais afastado do saguão. Uma porta de vidro levava a um espaço fechado onde funcionava um pub na parte da noite.

Todos os funcionários que organizavam as mesas para o expediente saíram do local e encostaram a porta sob pedidos de Sehun, deixando para trás apenas dois copos enormes de chá gelado em cima do balcão.

— Sehun…

Ele se fez de desentendido, bebericando um pouquinho do chá de hibisco como quem não queria nada com a vida, sentado de lado em uma das banquetas. Jongin estava a ponto de explodir de tão constrangido que estava.

— Pra fora, Jongin.

— E-eu vim pedir desculpas. Por ontem. — Disse com firmeza, arranjando a coragem necessária para encará-lo nos olhos. — Fui um babaca por não ter deixado você falar o que pensava e o que sente. Descreditei seus pensamentos e… É. Fui um babaca.

— Obrigado por reconhecer. — Murmurou, franzindo o cenho. — Veio até aqui só para dizer isso? Poderia ter me ligado, eu não sou tão rancoroso quanto certas pessoas.

Abriu a boca diversas vezes, tentando colocar para fora a verdade inteira; pretendia falar muito mais, mas os olhos inquisidores de Sehun eram intimidantes. E, droga, os lábios dele estavam um pouco vermelhinhos por conta do chá.

— Eu surtei porque eu também sinto isso.

— Sente o quê?

— Você sabe.

Se ajeitou na banqueta, a expressão um pouco mais suave. Sabia muito bem qual era o assunto naquela hora, mas queria que ele verbalizasse.

— Não, Jongin, não consigo adivinhar o que as pessoas sentem. Você precisa me dizer o que é.

Fechou os olhos momentaneamente, tentando não desistir de falar aquilo. Sentia o coração bater um pouco mais rápido do que o normal, culpa daquele cantor estúpido. Ele estava muito, mas muito bonito naquela noite, e o rosto sem maquiagem iluminado pela luz do aquário gigante que servia de balcão para o pub lançava a ele tons de verde e azul que eram muito bonitos.

— Eu também me sinto atraído por você. É isso. E a ideia da reciprocidade me parecia loucura, e ainda parece. — Admitiu, voltando a encarar ele.

Sehun tocou-lhe a bochecha com ternura, os olhos pequenos brilhando de felicidade.

— Você está falando sério?

Assentiu, engolindo em seco, fechando os olhos quase que involuntariamente no aguardo de um beijo. Ele demorou um pouco, mas veio, tão delicado que Jongin pensou que fosse desmaiar ali mesmo. Sehun puxou-lhe pela cintura e encaixou o corpo do menor entre suas pernas a fim de diminuir o espaço que separava os dois.

Beijar o fotógrafo lhe deixava feliz de um jeito inusitado; pensava que jamais seria capaz de confessar qualquer coisa a ele depois do que tinha acontecido no começo, e aquilo vinha lhe deixando um pouco preocupado até então. Não lidava bem com sentimentos engarrafados, e tê-lo ali, finalmente, depois dos desentendimentos que tiveram era algo de outro mundo. Mil vezes melhor do que seus casos de uma noite só. Acreditava que nunca tinha sido beijado com tanto gosto, com tanto carinho e desejo acumulado ao mesmo tempo. Jongin era quase inocente, quase…

Partiu o beijo e fitou-o, admirando o amigo mais de perto pela primeira vez. Estavam sem tempo e sabia disso, mas não pôde evitar beijar cada centímetro do rosto dele com devoção, demorando o tempo que precisava para adorar aquele homem do jeito que ele merecia.

Do jeito que sempre mereceu.

Jongin arfou, um pouco sem ar por causa de toda a atenção repentina de Sehun, e apertou os ombros largos entre os dedos para firmar-se ao chão.

— Eu preciso ir para o estádio agora. — Sussurrou, beijando o maxilar do Kim antes de se afastar, arrumando o cabelo dele com um sorriso no rosto. — Você vem me ver?

— Claro que sim. Na primeira fileira.

— Ótimo… Escuta, hoje depois do show vou sair com a equipe para comer pizza, e adoraria que você pudesse ir, mas vão levantar perguntas. Nós podemos nos ver amanhã? Podemos passar o dia juntos?

Assentiu, sorrindo de volta para ele. Ficar com Sehun não era tão ruim assim. Ele ficou tão contente com aquela confissão que parecia estar brilhando, todo felizinho como se fosse uma criança do prézinho com um _crush_ no coleguinha. Tomou a liberdade de beijar ele mais uma vez, não querendo largar daquele selinho demorado.

— Podemos, é claro. Vamos ficar no hotel?

— Hm, não. Vou arranjar um lugar reservado e legal para nós dois termos alguma privacidade e te mando o endereço quando voltar para o hotel depois do show. — Sussurrou contra os lábios de Jongin, beijado ele uma última vez. — Tome o seu chá verde, ele está perdendo o gelo. E tem chocolate para você na mesa ao lado das portas.

Despediu-se com um beijo na bochecha, sorrindo brevemente para o fotógrafo antes de deixar o recinto para poder ir ao local onde faria o show. Jongin ficou parado, meio duro, meio atônito com o que tinha acontecido.

Resolveu tomar o chá e fingir que estava tudo bem quando os funcionários voltaram a entrar no pub.

O lugar que Sehun tinha arranjado para os dois era tudo, menos discreto. Quando ele tinha mandado o endereço por mensagem ficou um pouco desconfiado, mas imaginou que talvez fossem a algum restaurante nos arredores…

Nunca imaginaria que iriam ao Coliseu. Em um horário fechado para visitação. Nem tinha roupa para um passeio desses, para falar a verdade, e foi com muita insegurança que vestiu uma camiseta branca e um jeans azul só para encontrá-lo em um dos recuos de observação vestindo exatamente as mesmas roupas.

Ambos riram por causa da coincidência, andando juntos para a beiradinha do recuo para olhar o resto do ponto.

— Quando você falou em discrição eu pensei que seria um lugar realmente discreto. — Comentou, sendo cumprimentado com um beijo singelo no pescoço. Sehun abraçou-lhe por trás, enlaçando seu corpo pela cintura sem aplicar muita força e encostou o queixo no ombro do outro rapaz, podendo assim olhar a paisagem sem sair de perto dele.

— Eu ia pegar um lugar mais tranquilo, mas queria te surpreender.

— Bom, funcionou. — Riu baixinho com a constatação, os olhos observando cada pequeno detalhe da antiga arena medieval. O lugar ainda estava extremamente conservado e lhe dava algum tipo de nostalgia. — Acho que nenhum primeiro encontro será tão bom quanto esse.

— É, bem difícil superar isso, mas espera a turnê chegar em Paris. Aí sim você vai ficar surpreso.

— Você sabe que se a gente ficasse no hotel eu ficaria igualmente contente, certo?

Sehun sorriu; sabia muito bem que Jongin fazia o tipo simples e reservado mas queria muito poder conhecer os cantos das cidades da turnê na companhia de alguém.

— Devo admitir que é a primeira vez que eu saio com alguém pela cidade, talvez por isso eu queira tanto fazer passeios diferentes.

Estremeceu ao sentir os lábios do cantor roçarem em seu pescoço. Ele estava um pouco perto demais.

— Então eu vou deixar você se safar, mas não gaste tanto dinheiro assim. — Pediu com um sorriso mínimo, virando-se para encarar o maior. — Nós vamos ir até a parte de baixo?

— Está fechado para reformas, então só podemos ficar nessas plataformas de observação… Pensando bem, é um pouco chato sem guia turístico.

Fez um carinho nos cabelos ruivos do outro, sem saber exatamente como agir perto dele agora que tinham se resolvido. Queria tirar o atraso de uma vida e beijá-lo por dias a fio.

— Você está achando chato?

Deu de ombros, o sorriso bonito voltando a imperar no rosto de Sehun. Ele se aproximou e então beijou Jongin com vontade, segurando-lhe pela cintura e prensando o corpo do menor contra a barra de contenção. Ele acompanhava o beijo muito bem, deixando escapar um resmungo qualquer quando desceu a boca pela extensão de seu pescoço, desbravando cada pedacinho da pele quente e macia.

Não estava em seus planos arrancar aqueles gemidos baixinhos e ofegantes do mais velho à céu aberto e embaixo do Sol vespertino, mas as coisas saíam de seu controle muito facilmente. Quando menos esperava, se viu fazendo de tudo para arrancar mais daquelas reações tão apaixonadas do fotógrafo: beijava o pescoço, o maxilar, enfiava as mãos por baixo da camiseta branca só para apertar um pouquinho a cintura dele… Era uma bagunça. Contudo, assim que percebeu a forma com a qual Jongin lhe encarava, soube que deveriam parar com aquilo antes que algo de ruim acontecesse.

— Nós não podemos ficar desse jeito aqui fora. — Sussurrou contra a bochecha dele, as mãos ainda metidas por baixo da camiseta acariciando as costas do menor. — É muito arriscado…

— Com certeza. Mas é bom. — Respondeu um pouco sem jeito, buscando mais um beijo do cantor. Sentia que estava encrencado.

— Vamos comer alguma coisa. Tem um restaurante muito bom aqui perto. Pode ser?

— Não vão nos seguir? — Indagou, preocupado.

— Acho que não. Vocês todos já aceitaram que eu dificilmente saio por aí durante a turnê, acho. — Riu daquilo, lembrando-se de todas as tentativas frustradas de fãs lhe caçando pela cidade e pelos hotéis. — Se alguém vier incomodar, nós voltamos para o hotel.

Olhou para ele com censura pura no olhar. Tinha exemplos muito bons de escândalos envolvendo artistas e fãs e sabia que nunca dava certo.

— Vamos comer no restaurante do hotel ou pedir para entregar. Não quero você correndo riscos à toa, ok?

Sehun assentiu, afastando-se do outro e ajeitando a própria camiseta.

— Você tira uma foto minha? — Entregou a ele o celular, sorrindo timidamente.

— Com o cabelo assim, todo bagunçado? — Riu da situação em que ele estava, pegando o celular. O cantor deu de ombros, bagunçado as madeixas ainda mais com os próprios dedos. Ele não estava nem um pouco feio, era pura implicância de Jongin.

A forma como ele ficava bonito todo bagunçado era… obscena. Mais obscena do que pensava quando ele estava em cima do palco, dançando Playboy ou Artificial Love.

— Assim está bonito? — Perguntou, posando de maneira fofa para a câmera, sempre sorrindo.

— Se eu já não estivesse te beijando, eu pediria por isso. Está lindo.

O primeiro almoço que tiveram juntos quase não saiu.

Primeiro porque era muito difícil decidir o que pedir pelo aplicativo com Kim Jongin em seu colo, pedindo por atenção. Seu coração não aguentava aquilo! Segundo porque… não estava exatamente com fome.

Decidiu deixar o celular de lado e firmou ambas as mãos na cintura do menor, encostando as costas no sofá para olhar bem para ele.

— Você fica bem por cima. — Deixou escapar, um pouco mais sexual do que esperava. Na realidade, estava se referindo à visão que tinha dele naquele ângulo, que lhe enchia os olhos. Dali, podia alcançar com facilidade o pescoço e os lábios cheinhos, e também podia apreciar como a franja dele caía por cima dos olhos. Havia algo estranhamente satisfatório ali. — Eu não quis dizer isso!

Jongin riu daquele jeito gostoso, se jogando no sofá ao lado de Sehun. Ainda segurava a mão dele, alheio demais ao que acontecia para perceber as sutilezas daquele cenário. Só sabia que as luzes do quarto deixavam ele com o rosto mil vezes mais belo.

— Vou tentar não ser o tipo de pessoa que leva para cama no primeiro encontro, mas você está tornando essa tarefa muito difícil.

— Talvez eu queira que você seja essa pessoa. — Admitiu, fitando ele com uma expressão mais séria. Apertou um pouco a mão dele, sentindo na palma da mão a frieza do anel de formatura dele.

— Eu quero te conhecer mais, Sehun, quero que as coisas sejam mais devagar. Não é que eu não tenha vontade, mas… quero aproveitar.

— Aproveitar?

Se ajeitou no sofá, umedecendo os lábios algumas vezes antes de falar. Estava ansioso.

— Não quero que isso passe muito rápido porque eu sei que a gente tem data de validade, entendeu? — Explicou, triste. — E eu estou tentando mais do que tudo não me apaixonar porque sei que vai doer quando acabar.

— Não precisa acabar, Jongin… Não precisa ter data de validade. — Franziu o cenho, igualmente triste. Tinha noção da complexidade do relacionamento que tinham, mas não queria abrir mão daqueles momentos só porque era famoso.

— Não podemos nos apaixonar. É sério. Se descobrirem a gente vai ser muito ruim para você e eu jamais me perdoaria por acabar com a sua carreira. — Deixou uma carícia no queixo dele, sorrindo minimamente. Ele falava como quem tinha mil anos de experiência em relacionamentos e aquilo chateava Sehun. No entanto, percebeu que se não jogasse aquele jogo, não poderia tê-lo de nenhum dos jeitos.

— Não fale como se fosse uma tarefa fácil. — O que queria dizer: não fale como se nós já não estivéssemos na porta de entrada de algo do tipo.

— Vamos decidir uma palavra? Se algum de nós se apaixonar, vamos usar a palavra.

— E o que acontece quando usarmos a palavra?

Mordeu o lábio inferior, apreensivo. Estava quase desistindo de colocar um limite entre ele e Sehun.

— Nós paramos. Ou não, eu não sei. Não me faz pergunta difícil.

— Qual é a palavra?

— Alumbramento. Significa revelação. Pode ser?

Quase deixou a palavra escapar imediatamente. Ao invés disso, apenas assentiu e puxou Jongin para um abraço, pegando o celular novamente.

— O que vai ser? Macarrão ou nhoque?

Eles seguiam naquela rotina de encontros às escondidas em quartos de hotéis e nos camarins, sempre comendo e assistindo alguma coisinha juntos, e Sehun simplesmente não conseguia entender como estava se controlando tanto para não falar a palavrinha mágica.

Jongin era incrível em muitos aspectos. Ele era incrível como amigo, era super carinhoso e cuidadoso e sabia como cuidar de si após os shows como ninguém: sempre rolava uma massagem nos ombros, uns beijinhos e de vez em quando até um chá, se pedisse com jeitinho.

Só era difícil fingir que não acontecia nada durante os shows.

Via ele sempre nas primeiras cadeiras, sem tirar os olhos da câmera que portava. O Kim sempre tinha uma expressão concentrada e carregada durante as apresentações, como se pudesse controlar o tempo apenas para conseguir o clique perfeito. Não conseguia nem disfarçar o quanto olhava e privilegiava aquele setor onde o amigo ficava.

Toda vez em que rolava um verso mais romântico nas músicas já se pegava pensando no menor e isso era preocupante.

Estavam em Praga para duas noites de descanso e ainda assim Sehun e Jongin não conseguiam ter a coragem de sair do hotel para passear. A paisagem que viam pela janela era incrível; o horizonte estava coberto por construções antigas e a cidade era cheia de luzes amareladas que contrastavam com o céu escuro e tempestuoso.

Estava frio, finalmente, e estavam usando aquilo como desculpa para continuarem enfiados no quarto.

Sehun bebia um pouquinho de uísque para espantar o frio, encostado levemente na parede ao lado das enormes janelas de vidro. Estavam no terraço, na suíte mais luxuosa do hotel, com todas as regalias necessárias para que o cantor descansasse antes de embarcarem para Portugal. Nenhuma luz no apartamento estava acesa, mas as luzes de Praga e os relâmpagos iluminavam muito bem o mais novo, que era contemplado de longe por Jongin.

O menor estava sentado no sofá, encolhido em um dos casacos que tinha roubado do outro, o rosto afogueado por causa do frio; ele tinha acabado de voltar do café onde tinha ido buscar uma lembrança para Jongdae e ainda não tinha conseguido se esquentar com a lareira.

Mas, quanto mais pensava e olhava, sentia que não precisava de uma lareira para se esquentar. Ali à sua frente estava Sehun, com umas roupas quentinhas de inverno, bebendo uísque, com aquela postura insuportavelmente impecável.

Era impossível não pensar besteira. Depois de quatro meses desde o início da amizade com ele, já começava a arrepender-se de querer esperar tanto tempo.

— Você deve estar gostando muito da paisagem. — Sehun falou depois de algum tempo em que ficaram se encarando, colocando o copo vazio em cima da mesa de centro da sala.

— Hã? — Pigarreou, limpando a garganta. Estava há tanto tempo sem falar que era estranho dizer qualquer coisa.

— Está me encarando há bastante tempo, Jongin. Só isso. — Riu da confusão estampada no rosto do mais velho, cruzando os braços. Daquela distância, podia ver as marcas onde a camisa que usava por baixo do casaco de frio ficava esticada demais, e poderia muito bem beber daquela imagem.

Inferno de homem.

— É que você está muito gostoso hoje.

O riso no rosto de Sehun morreu e algo dentro de Jongin se acendeu, como se tivesse ganhado aquela rodada. Era sempre bom desbancar aquelas risadinhas pretensiosas do cantor.

— Não começa essa conversa, sei que vai desviar do assunto depois de me provocar.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha e se ajeitou no sofá caro, dando dois tapinhas na própria coxa.

— Vem aqui confirmar essa tua teoria.

Sehun quase sentiu os hormônios irem até Júpiter com aquela olhada que levou, o corpo todo entrando em pane. Ele realmente sabia como mexer consigo.

— Jongin.

— Eu disse para vir aqui confirmar a teoria. Vai dar para trás agora? Senta aqui. — Repetiu, as pernas abertas o suficiente para que o maior se acomodasse muito bem ali. — Não vou repetir o meu pedido. É pegar ou largar.

Respirou fundo e andou até o sofá, sentando no colo dele todo tenso. Não sabia como agir na presença daquela personalidade tão diferente de Jongin.

— O que você vai fazer de diferente hoje, então? — Perguntou.

Sorriu pequeno e afastou a franja do mais novo para o lado, descendo aquele toque suave até os lábios dele, onde deixou que o polegar tocasse o lábio inferior dele.

— Eu tenho algumas ideias muito boas, a paisagem me deixou um pouco inspirado. — Falou em tom baixo, assentindo satisfeito quando Sehun segurou-lhe pelo pulso e forçou seu dedão para dentro da boca, chupando o dígito sem sequer hesitar. Aquela visão lhe deixou mais duro do que já estava. — Pensei em vários lugares bons. Ali na frente da lareira, contra a janela, naquela cama gigantesca. Na banheira. Aonde você prefere?

Sehun tirou o dedo de Jongin da boca, passando a beijar a mão e em seguida o pulso do menor para só então roubar-lhe um selinho, sorrindo travesso.

— Podemos usar todos os lugares. — Sugeriu, voltando a beijar o fotógrafo. Segurava a cintura do outro de maneira possessiva, a boca entreaberta. Estava sem palavras; ele entrava tão bem naquele ato que teve certeza de que seria uma noite muito promissora.

Sehun sentia a pele inteirinha em brasa, incapaz de conter-se com toda aquela atenção que recebia de Jongin. Deitado na cama, suas roupas de frio eram tiradas com toda a calma do mundo. O menor desabotoava a camisa do cantor pouco a pouco, os dedos resvalando vez ou outra na pele exposta.

Não sabia ao certo como proceder; vendo o mais novo ali, sem nada cobrindo-lhe o peito, tudo o que conseguia pensar era em cair de boca ali e deixar mil e uma marcas, mas não podia fazer isso porque ele era uma figura pública.

Maldito showbiz.

Mesmo assim, trabalhou muito bem com as mãos. Durante muitos minutos de algo que divergia entre preliminares e carinho inocente, fez com que Sehun se contorcesse na cama, bagunçasse os lençóis e pedisse colo, arrego, qualquer coisa. Era beijado nos ombros e tinha os mamilos estimulados, porém era a forma com a qual Jongin arremetia o quadril contra o seu que lhe fazia perder os sentidos. Podia sentir a ereção dele roçando a sua, tão evidente quanto, e sentiu algo de muito prazeroso em saber que tinha provocado aquilo no outro.

Pela forma com a qual tinham começado toda aquela cena, pensava que seria algo mais bruto, rápido e sem floreios, mas a cada segundo era mais e mais surpreendido. Ele parecia ter algo muito bem escondido que ali deixava florescer: a maneira como preparava Sehun, enchia-lhe de beijos e elogios não era nem um pouco bruta. Pelo contrário: as mãos do moreno apertavam com gentileza por onde quer que passassem, arrancando gemidos e suspiros que ficariam contidos naquelas quatro paredes para sempre. Já não sabia mais dizer o que sentia naquele momento, se era puro tesão por Jongin ou se era algo a mais.

Não poderia ser apenas tesão.

Não quando eles transavam daquele jeito, um de frente para o outro, olhares, corpos e mãos entrelaçados como se fossem apenas um. Sua testa estava contra a do menor, mas já não conseguia ficar muito tempo com os olhos abertos e mal conseguia acreditar quando, entre uma sentada e outra, Jongin gemia seu nome. Inacreditável.

Chegou ao orgasmo antes do fotógrafo, gemendo alto contra os lábios do moreno, e o resto era história; ele tinha que usar aquelas habilidades de dança para alguma coisa, afinal. Ainda não tinha caído a ficha de que tinham transado juntos pela primeira vez, mesmo que ainda estivesse sentado no colo dele. Era difícil recuperar o fôlego e gastou um tempo admirando Jongin, um sorriso mínimo em seus lábios que parecia não querer lhe abandonar jamais.

Com a ponta dos dedos, traçava alguns caminhos pelo rosto do fã, afastando dali os fios de cabelo que começavam a grudar contra a pele por causa do suor. Ele sustentava o olhar de Sehun com maestria, como se estivesse olhando para uma obra de arte.

— Você é lindo, Sehun. — Falou depois de algum tempo, sorrindo todo bobo. — E você tem umas pintinhas muito bonitinhas também.

Riu de nervoso, olhando de esguelha para o próprio ombro; sabia que ali tinha uma porção delas, assim como no peito e nas coxas. O menor se curvou sobre seu corpo e beijou-lhe o ombro, mandando arrepios por toda a pele dele.

— Nunca gostei muito delas…

— Pois aprenda a gostar, elas são muito fofas.

Jongin não sabia de onde vinha toda aquela coragem. Queria pensar que era só um vestígio de tesão, mas no fundo de seu subconsciente tinha plena noção de que aquela não era uma desculpa plausível. Gostava sim, das pintinhas espalhadas pelo corpo de Sehun, gostava do beijo dele, da companhia e agora… também gostava do sexo. Enfiou os pensamentos em uma caixinha e segurou o outro pela cintura, levantando da cama e colocando ele no chão. Beijou a bochecha dele, acariciando o cabelo bagunçado.

— Não podemos dormir? Estou começando a ficar com frio. — Fez um bico, abraçando Jongin.

— Vamos tomar um banho antes, bobo… Pode encher a banheira com água quentinha? Vou pegar um pouco de champanhe para nós tomarmos.

— Champanhe?

Deu de ombros, lançando um último sorriso e uma piscadela.

— Nós estamos em uma suíte de luxo, vamos aproveitar!

Se por aproveitar Jongin queria dizer que iriam transar mais uma vez, então Sehun poderia dizer que deleitaram-se naquela banheira. Sabia que era má ideia assim que percebeu que seu organismo estava se comportando de jeito similar ao de um adolescente: apenas a hidromassagem tinha sido o suficiente para lhe deixar de pau duro mais uma vez.

Para o bem da saúde — porque segundo o centro de pesquisas Kim Jongin, nunca era prudente ignorar um pau duro — e da ciência, aceitou ganhar um boquete de presente. Não sabia qual era a ocasião, mas a boca do fotógrafo fez as vezes: deixou a taça de champanhe de lado e puxou-lhe para a beira da banheira, onde ficou sentado observando o que aconteceria a seguir.

Era impossível negar que Jongin tinha uma aura extremamente sensual, e quase deixou esse comentário escapar quando sentiu aqueles beijos quentes e gentis na parte interna de suas coxas, trilhando um caminho até seu pau, que foi muito bem abrigado pelos lábios do outro.

Jogou a franja do menor para trás e segurou firme e rente ao couro cabeludo dele, surpreso com a forma com a qual os olhos dele pareceram faiscar.

— Faz de novo. — Pediu, rouco, parando a felação momentaneamente para fazer aquele pedido. E não podia recusar algo do gênero, então repetiu.

E repetiu muitas vezes. E teve as coxas apertadas, chupadas e mordidas. Ele deixou para trás muitas marcas assim que deu a ele o segundo orgasmo da noite, que veio mais forte do que o anterior.

As costas foram de encontro à parede de azulejos e teve que se forçar a olhar para cima, tentando recobrar o pique. O corpo estava todinho anestesiado, mas ainda podia sentir a mão direita entrelaçada a uma das mãos de Jongin. Quando voltou a olhar para ele, o garoto bebia tranquilamente o resto do champanhe, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Você é inacreditável.

— Uhum. — Beijou os dedos de Sehun um por um e puxou ele de volta para a água, desligando a hidromassagem e deixando a água quente se acalmar ao lado deles. — Eu preciso ir, está ficando tarde e ainda tenho que andar até o meu hotel.

Franziu o cenho e apertou a mão dele, evitando que ele largasse a sua.

— Você não precisa ir, Jongin.

— Não é uma boa ideia, Sehun, amanhã já é o meu voo. Quem tem que ficar em Praga é você…

— Eu peço para alguém te levar ao aeroporto. Dorme comigo, por favor.

— Dormir com você se inclui na categoria de se apaixonar, é errado. — Protestou, acariciando a bochecha do mais novo. — Nós fizemos um acordo.

Ficou calado e afastou-se, encostando em uma das cavidades da banheira. De repente, a água lhe parecia estranhamente fria. Jongin não sabia o que fazer.

— Tá. O cartão extra de visitantes está em cima do balcão da cozinha, e não esquece de pegar as suas coisas. — Disse entredentes, se esquivando de mais um gesto de carinho do mais velho. Sentia-se um tolo por pensar que poderia pedir por algo vindo dele. Saiu da banheira e colocou o roupão, sentindo o corpo começar a tremer devido ao frio. — Vou me trocar, mas não precisa me esperar, já que está com tanta pressa.

— Sehun…

— Até mais, Jongin.

Saiu do banheiro pisando duro, sem a menor vontade de voltar atrás. Estavam indo tão bem até então, por que tinha que ser daquele jeito? Por que Jongin tinha que ser tão preocupado com uma carreira que nem era dele?

Por sua vez, Jongin saiu em silêncio da banheira e puxou a proteção do ralo, observando com pesar toda a água ir embora. Quando saiu do banheiro, olhou de relance para a cama grande, que era muito confortável. Os braços de Sehun também eram confortáveis.

Recolheu as roupas que tinha largado pelo apartamento e colocou, colocando a mochila no ombro. Só parou quando estava na porta, um dilema absurdo em sua cabeça. Deveria ir embora, mas não conseguia ir sabendo que tinha magoado ele mais uma vez.

Largou a mochila no chão e correu até o closet, entrando sem anunciar sua presença; o maior estava sentado na poltrona, já com o pijama que usava para dormir, mas fitava o vazio com os olhos marejados.

— Esqueceu alguma coisa? — Indagou amargurado, erguendo os olhos para olhar para o fotógrafo.

— Esqueci. — Em passos firmes, foi até a poltrona e se ajoelhou, tomando as mãos de Sehun nas suas. — Me desculpa, eu estou sendo muito duro com você. Vem, vamos dormir.

Piscou, perplexo, desmontando todas as respostas duras que pretendia usar para almejar ele.

— Oi?

— Está tarde e nós precisamos descansar… Vamos. Eu fico com o lado esquerdo. — Sorriu e beijou o ombro do _amigo_ , falando de maneira gentil.

Naquela noite, Jongin cedeu e dormiu nos braços de Sehun, acalentado pela respiração calma do outro. Teve apenas bons sonhos, como queria que acontecesse sempre.

Depois daquela noite em Praga, não havia mais discussão a respeito de dormirem juntos ou não; o fotógrafo apenas aceitava que era inevitável dormir com o mais novo depois de um dia longo e de um pouco de sexo. Era praticamente um ritual que acontecia todos os dias após os shows da turnê. Aconteceu em Portugal, no camarim, na Alemanha, no ônibus da turnê — esse foi o mais emocionante de todos; Jongin ainda se lembrava muito bem do estado de suas pernas depois de ser fodido por Sehun dentro daquele cubículo — e em todas as outras cidades possíveis.

No entanto algo já não lhe parecia mais tão certo. Estava claramente se apaixonando por ele, mas não queria que fosse só por causa do sexo que faziam. Era um motivo muito bom, claro, só que preferia muito mais os momentos que vinham depois: as conversas que tinham na cama, os sorrisos que trocavam e em seguida aquelas noites tão boas de sono.

Não conseguiu se reconhecer quando percebeu isso porque talvez o motivo pelo qual estavam indo por aquele lado mais sexual tinha sido sua recusa em ter algo mais sério com o cantor.

De qualquer forma, tudo sempre chegava a um ponto onde precisavam resolver as diferenças antes que algo de ruim acontecesse, e não queria chegar neste ponto. Não queria brigar nem se afastar de Sehun.

Rolou na cama, voltando a encarar Sehun. Ele ainda estava arfando depois do que tinham feito, o rosto enfiado no travesseiro por causa da vergonha. Depois de algum tempo, tinha começado a ficar cada vez mais tímido com a forma que ficava depois, sempre era alvo de alguma piadinha.

É que Jongin não podia se conter. Não quando ele ficava tão corado e manhoso depois de falar coisas que deixariam até uma prostituta preocupada.

Quatro meses. Estavam completando quatro meses naquela amizade com benefícios sem rótulos.

Levou uma das mãos às costas nuas do maior, acariciando a pele macia. Sempre ficava um pouco hipnotizado demais com o corpo de Sehun, era inevitável. Ele tirou o rosto do travesseiro e deitou-o de lado, a bochecha esquerda espremida contra o tecido. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos por causa de sono, imaginava. E ele estava passando muito tempo na piscina aquecida daquele hotel em Londres.

— Ei, posso te falar uma coisa? É… um pouco sério. — Era _muito_ sério. O cantor assentiu, os cabelos recém pintados de preto balançando. Segurou a mão de Jongin contra o próprio peito, esperando que ele falasse. — É sobre nós.

— O que aconteceu? — Perguntou Sehun, um pouquinho preocupado.

— Nada de ruim, não se preocupe. É que… A gente ‘tá nesse rolo há algum tempo e eu gosto muito disso. Gosto de estar com você, de verdade.

— Mas…

Suspirou, fazendo um carinho no peito do mais novo com o polegar.

— É que a gente tá fazendo… o tempo todo. E eu quero passar um tempo bom com você, quero te conhecer mais a fundo. Não sei se faz sentido para você. — Murmurou, fechando os olhos. — Sem contar que eu te conheço há seis anos. Sei do que você fala que gosta e suas preferências de roupa e cabelo, mas você só me conhece há meses.

Sehun sorriu pequeno e beijou a testa de Jongin, para sua surpresa. Estava esperando uma reação negativa do outro, algo que indicasse o fim de tudo porque talvez o sexo fosse tudo o que eles tivessem.

Abriu os olhos, encontrando um semblante calmo e contemplativo. Ele não parecia estar nem um pouco estressado.

— Qual é a sua cor favorita, Jongin?

A cor favorita de Jongin era vermelho, como esperado, e quando acordou no dia seguinte sentia-se um pouco mais leve. Tinham passado o resto da noite conversando sobre coisas pequenas, mas que diziam muito sobre a personalidade do fotógrafo. Foi acordado com um café da manhã na cama e uma rosa vermelha; Sehun teve que deixá-lo sozinho por algumas horas para fazer um ensaio fotográfico no Hyde Park em parceria com uma revista britânica, mas logo voltaria para darem uma volta antes do show que aconteceria pela noite.

Enquanto comia as torradas com Nutella, lembrou-se vagamente da conversa que tiveram no dia anterior com a equipe da empresa do cantor. Depois de tantos meses, acabaram descobrindo que o envolvimento entre os dois ia além de amizade e aparentemente aquilo exigia _a_ conversa, digna de pais assustadores. O cuidado seria redobrado, mas tinham uma saída muito fácil: por ser dono de um fansite, poderiam alegar que tinha sido contratado para fazer fotos exclusivas de Sehun durante a turnê pela Europa.

Foi assim que, pela primeira vez, puderam sair sem preocupações. Só não poderiam se beijar perto das pessoas ou de câmeras, de resto… finalmente conseguiriam desfrutar das cidades como pessoas normais e de quebra poderiam guardar fotos como lembranças sem levantar suspeitas.

O lugar para onde foi levado derreteu completamente seu coração: Sehun tinha escolhido ir ver o pôr do Sol que prometia ser muito bonito no London Eye, a roda gigante do milênio dos Londrinos que ficava na beira do Tâmisa. Durante a última turnê, como Londres era quase sempre a última cidade por onde passava, Jongin não teve muito tempo de aproveitar a cidade. Tinha pegado um resfriado na primeira noite — culpa daquele clima inconstante — e ficou trancado no hotel os dois dias, apenas saindo para ir ao show.

Com ambas as mãos enfiadas no sobretudo preto que usava, não corria o risco de querer segurar a mão do fotógrafo que caminhava logo atrás de si. Tinham descido na estação Waterloo para ver um pouquinho daquele canto da cidade à pé, e aquilo implicava que ficaria tirando o maior número de fotos possíveis de qualquer coisa. Sehun, paisagens, árvores e crianças brincando.

— Se você puder parar de tirar fotos só por alguns minutos, eu posso dar uma dica do que vai acontecer na London Eye. — Anunciou, atraindo alguns olhares curiosos de nativos que passavam por ali. A presença do cantor era imponente, não podia culpá-los. Apertou o passo para alcançá-lo, animado.

— O que é??

— Nós não vamos ficar só por um passeio. Vamos dar duas voltas para dar tempo de ver a cidade de noite.

Os olhos do mais velho brilharam e ele finalmente desligou a câmera, deixando que ela pendesse na frente do peito. Aquela era muito mais simples do que a que usava nos shows, e era até que engraçado reparar nos vícios de Jongin: ele sempre pegava ela como se fosse duas vezes maior do que realmente era.

— Isso é permitido?

— Você sabe que eu mexo uns pauzinhos aqui e ali para conseguir algumas coisas. — Deu de ombros, sorrindo. — Eu queria que você pudesse ver isso, então eu fiz o que tinha que fazer. A cabine é nossa por uma hora inteirinha.

— Sehun, eu não mereço isso tudo. — Murmurou ao parar de andar. — Deve ser tão caro…

— É o dinheiro do meu trabalho, Jongin, que indiretamente também veio de você. Considere isso um presente adiantado de aniversário, ok? Já que a turnê não vai estar por aqui quando for Janeiro novamente…

— Quando estivermos lá dentro eu vou te entupir de beijos, você vai até me pedir um tempo.

Saiu pisando duro, sabendo que logo atrás vinha um Sehun risonho.

Quando chegaram aos portões, o céu já dava sinais de que começaria a escurecer em breve. Passaram pela inspeção e um dos seguranças falou rapidamente em inglês com o cantor, apontando para uma cabine que estava logo na entrada. Era muito maior do que Jongin pensava, mas seria só dos dois pelo que conseguiu captar daquela conversa.

Um pouco perplexo, entrou na cabine. Ela era quase toda feita de vidro e, diferente das outras ao redor, havia uma mesa de madeira no meio com apenas duas cadeiras. O estofado das cadeiras era vermelho, assim como a toalha da mesa.

— Sehun. O quê…

— Hm, não sei de nada. — Fingiu, ficando ao lado da porta enquanto os funcionários deixavam ali um balde de gelo com uma garrafa de champanhe dentro, duas taças de cristal e uma sobremesa de frutas e chantilly grande o suficiente para os dois. Ele agradeceu aos funcionários, que se retiraram e fecharam a porta. — Por favor.

Puxou a cadeira para que Jongin pudesse sentar ali, aproveitando para dar-lhe um beijo no topo da cabeça; como a roda gigante já estava em movimento, já não estavam mais no térreo e era seguro fazer aquilo.

— Não acredito nisso. Não posso tirar fotos suas aqui, posso?

Sehun pegou a garrafa de champanhe e abriu-a com um saca-rolhas em miniatura que sempre carregava junto com a chave do apartamento onde morava na Coréia — que nunca tirava do bolso, independente de onde estivesse —, fitando o menor seriamente. Jongin quase teceu um comentário a respeito do quão gostoso ele estava daquele jeito, abrindo aquela garrafa, mas preferiu ficar quieto.

— É só não colocar a mesa nas fotos, aí ninguém vai poder falar algo. — Explicou, colocando champanhe em ambas as taças e entregando uma delas ao outro. — Vamos brindar. Escolhe qual é o motivo.

— Eu faria um brinde à nós, mas isso é um pouco brega.

— À nós. — O cantor ergueu a taça mesmo assim, tomando um gole curto junto com o fotógrafo. — E isso nunca será brega.

Os minutos que passaram ali dentro foram preciosos; depois que terminaram a sobremesa de frutas, ficaram juntinhos perto do vidro observando a cidade começar a receber a noite. Tirou umas poucas fotos de Sehun com Londres iluminada de fundo, não conseguindo conter um sorriso ao perceber o quão boas tinham ficado. Depois, colocou a câmera de volta no case e voltou a ficar ao lado dele, abraçando a cintura do maior.

Passou um braço ao redor dos ombros do mais velho, puxando ele um pouco. Gostava de ficar daquele jeitinho: sentindo ele de perto, contra seu peito, aninhado como se fosse uma criança — mesmo que ele fosse o mais velho entre os dois —. Naquela noite, Jongin estava usando uma blusa de mangas longas azul-marinho e um jeans branco, e Sehun não conseguia parar de achar ele a pessoa mais bonita do mundo inteirinho.

Não gostava de planejar o futuro, mas enquanto olhava a felicidade que o fotógrafo carregava nos olhos por causa da oportunidade de ver Londres de cima, pensou em muitos outros lugares onde poderia levá-lo. Pensou na Torre Eiffel, que infelizmente não tinha sido um passeio possível para os dois, em um teatro… Pensou até em ir com ele a uma feira de adoção de cãezinhos. Ele tinha todo jeito de quem ficaria horas dando carinho para cada um.

Já suspeitava daquilo, mas estava começando a gostar um pouquinho demais de Kim Jongin. Talvez estivesse amando aquele rapaz.

— Jongin, não faz isso, vamos conversar antes. — Pediu o artista, encurralado contra a parede do camarim. Era a quinta vez em que ele chamava Jongin para encontrá-lo ali somente nos últimos meses e sabia muito bem que estavam rumando em direção a um compromisso mais firme porque estavam juntos há um tempo considerável. Já não dava mais para ignorar o que acontecia dentro deles.

— Conversar? Conversar sobre o que, Sehun? Fala pra mim. — Provocou mais um pouquinho, puxando o moreno pela gola da camisa social. Eles tinham poucos minutos até o início do show em Las Vegas e não queria que Sehun se atrasasse.

Mas… queria muito capturar com a câmera a bagunça que tinha feito com ele antes do concerto, sentiria um pouquinho de orgulho.

— E-eu te subestimei. — Falou bem baixinho, os olhos fixos nos do dono do fansite.

— Não consigo te ouvir direito.

— Eu subestimei você. Achei que fosse ser um fã simples, inocente e carente. — Admitiu, envergonhado.

Desde que tinham saído de Londres para ir até a América do Norte, começaram uma discussão em torno das primeiras impressões que tiveram um do outro, e há duas semanas Jongin estava profundamente indignado com a primeira impressão que tinha recebido — que não era daquela noite, daquela discussão. Vinha de muito antes, do primeiro fansign de Sehun —, que segundo o cantor era a de um garotinho inocente e que não sabia de nada do mundo. Até a primeira vez deles, em Praga, ainda pensava aquilo do fã.

— Ah, é? E o que eu sou para você agora?

— Um homem incrível, cheio de atitude. Eu nunca vou chegar ao seu nível, Jongin. Você não é qualquer um.

Agora sim ele se referia ao primeiro dia da turnê, há cinco meses, quando tinha falado a Jongin que ele não era nada logo após levar um fora. O dono do fansite havia chorado bastante naquele dia.

Mas ver Sehun ali, genuinamente arrependido e com os olhinhos marejados…

Ele não conseguia manter a pose de durão. Era a gota d’água que precisava para transbordar novamente de amor por ele; estava repensando muito o que tinham conversado sobre evitar paixonites.

Seus dedos acariciaram o queixo tortinho dele, uma de suas partes preferidas do rosto dele. Sentiu vontade de ceder e beijá-lo de uma vez por todas, seu objetivo principal desde que tinha entrado no camarim.

— Nunca mais faça aquilo comigo, Sehun. Eu te ofereci a minha outra face, a mais vulnerável, porque confiei em você, e fui tratado como lixo, como se fosse a pessoa mais fácil do mundo só porque você é famoso. Sei que já deixamos isso para trás, mas sempre acho bom lembrar.

Ele arregalou os olhos, subitamente desesperado. No ponto que levava no ouvido, anunciavam que em cinco minutos deveria estar em seu lugar.

— Não quero o fácil, Jongin. Quero você. Só isso. Independente de quanto tempo isso demore para acontecer, eu quero você.

Sorriu pequeno e beijou-lhe nos lábios, iniciando um beijo lento e cheio de sentimentos confusos. Sehun puxou o mais velho para o sofá branco e ele entendeu o recado, sentando-se no colo do cantor. Só interromperam o beijo porque um staff irritado gritava no ponto que faltavam três minutos para o começo do show, alto o suficiente para que o outro ouvisse.

Naquela noite, não tiraria fotos; ficaria aproveitando de longe o cassino onde seria a apresentação, descansando de suas responsabilidades.

Afastou-se do maior, admirando um pouco a aparência dele. Ele já estava pronto, de maquiagem e com o terno preto que usaria para o show.

— Você está lindo, Sehun. — Elogiou, beijando a bochecha dele antes de sair de cima do cantor. — Vai arrasar muitos corações.

— Eu só quero arrasar o seu coração. — Piscou para ele antes de sair do camarim com pressa.

Jongin ajeitou a própria camisa, um pouco desnorteado. Sempre ficava um pouco abalado demais com os flertes dele.

— Você já tem o meu coração. — Sussurrou, sorrindo ao ouvir a gritaria vinda do hall de concertos do cassino.

Um ano parecia ser loucura. Ainda mais insano era estar sentado no sofá do apartamento de Jongdae, tomando iogurte de morango e fazendo carinho na Pantera, a gatinha que crescia de um jeito assustador. Logo ao chegar, tinha brincado que talvez o melhor amigo realmente tivesse adotado uma pantera.

Ele estava fazendo pizza para o jantar que teriam com Minseok, uma notícia que tinha recebido com um pouco de surpresa.

Enquanto estava acompanhando Sehun pelo mundo, ele e o melhor amigo tinham ficado um pouco próximos _demais_ e resolveram tentar a sorte no amor. Segundo Jongdae, ele era um namorado muito atencioso.

— Me explica de novo que história é essa de que você anda beijando o meu melhor amigo. — Pigarreou enquanto estavam à mesa, fazendo com que ele engasgasse com o vinho branco. Minseok, no entanto, continuou calmo.

— Nós nos beijamos em um show do CBS há três meses, foi um pouco do momento. Você deixou esse homem sozinho, alguém tinha que cuidar dele. — Eles sorriram um para o outro, e Jongin conseguiu notar aquele olhar apaixonado nos dois. Era impressionante ver aquilo de fora. Por alguns segundos, sentiu muita falta de Sehun. — Mas não se preocupe: eu levei ele para jantar fora muitas vezes antes de pisar neste apartamento.

— Eca, não preciso de detalhes. — Reclamou, bebericando um pouco do vinho. — Estou feliz por vocês, é bonitinho vê-los juntos.

— E você, Jongin? Encontrou algum amor por aí? Passou um ano inteiro viajando, tenho certeza de que encontrou pelo menos um.

Trocou um olhar com Jongdae, não conseguindo conter um sorriso.

— Eu encontrei um amor em todas as cidades, em todas as esquinas. — Contou, sem de fato mencionar que era na verdade apenas uma pessoa. A palavra _amor_ saiu sem que notasse, mas não queria se corrigir. — Acho que foram os melhores doze meses da minha vida.

— Mas vocês trocaram contato? Diz que sim… Como ele se chama? — Minseok sorriu, animado pelo amigo.

— Nós temos contato, sim. Acho que verei ele na semana que vem, é um homem bem ocupado… Mas não posso dar nomes.

De qualquer forma, sabia que Minseok jamais acreditaria naquilo.

Depois de uma semana descansando enquanto Sehun cumpria uma agenda de gravação de um reality, finalmente teve a oportunidade de ver ele mais uma vez. As mensagens de texto já estavam se tornando impacientes e insuficientes; tinha se acostumado a tê-lo por perto, não gostava da sensação de solidão que tinha quando estava no próprio apartamento e não podia ir para o de Jongdae porque o melhor amigo estava curtindo o novo namorado.

Naquela sexta feira, demorou duas horas para se arrumar, um recorde pessoal. Não sabia o porquê de estar tão ansioso, apenas sentia que seria um encontro diferente dos demais — se é que algo conseguiria superar aquele encontro na London Eye —. Acabou colocando um suéter rosa arrumadinho e um jeans, saindo de casa antes que resolvesse colocar fogo nas próprias roupas para ver se ficavam um pouco mais interessantes.

O apartamento de Sehun ficava em um condomínio muito fechado em Seul, em uma ruazinha tranquila e fortemente guardada por seguranças. Olhou ao redor antes de entrar ali, colocando a máscara por cima do rosto e abaixando a cabeça porque não queria trazer problemas para o cantor.

Ele morava no oitavo andar de um prédio azul-bebê que não aparentava ser tão luxuoso quanto realmente era. Jongin sabia, porém, que ele não gostava tanto assim do lugar: em uma das noites que passaram juntos, tinha confessado que se pudesse moraria em uma casa de praia simples e confortável.

Cada andar tinha dois apartamentos com elevadores privativos, então não teve que se preocupar em encontrar alguém enquanto subia. Do jeito que estava ansioso, sabia que não teria nervos para encontrar outras pessoas que não fossem Sehun naquele momento.

O elevador o colocou no hall de entrada do apartamento dele, onde o cantor lhe esperava com braços abertos. Correu e se jogou nos braços do maior, quase caindo junto com ele no chão. Ele riu alto, erguendo Jongin do chão e enchendo ele de beijos.

— Isso tudo é vontade de me ver, hm?

— Você sabe que eu senti saudades.

— Vindo de alguém que odeia romantismo… — Levou um tapão na orelha. — AI! Ok, eu também senti saudades, idiota. Espero que não tenha jantado, porque eu pedi lámen de um restaurante muito bom e o bowl é enorme.

— Não será um problema. — Garantiu, dando um selinho nele. — Essa era a surpresa?

— A comida? Não. Fica aqui, eu vou pegar no meu quarto. — Ele começou a andar em direção ao corredor, mas logo parou, girando em seus calcanhares. — Aliás, vem comigo conhecer o resto do apartamento. Não fique tímido.

Seguiu ele em um tour, olhando com atenção os ambientes arrumados. Ele tinha uma espécie de biblioteca na sala de estar que era bem impressionante, um lugar que não esperava dele.

— Já leu todos? — Perguntou antes que fossem para o quarto, fitando um exemplar de Orgulho e Preconceito.

— Hm? Sim, claro… Eu vou comprando aos poucos, geralmente leio uns dois por mês. Depende do mês, é claro. É o que eu faço quando estou em turnê, por isso não saio do hotel. — Brincou, segurando a mão do mais velho.

— Eu atrapalhei suas leituras?

— Não. Não é atrapalhar se é algo bom, sabe? E se eu tivesse lido eu teria que comprar mais uma estante. Como você pode ver, estou ficando sem espaço na sala para o resto das coisas.

Assentiu, rindo baixinho do jeito como ele falava; a casa dele não era simples, mas era justamente dos livros que ele falava com um brilho nos olhos.

No quarto, havia uma caixa vermelha grande em cima da cama enorme de Sehun. Ela estava fechada delicadamente com um laço de cetim preto, o que fazia com que não conseguisse prestar atenção em mais nada; todo o quarto era cheio de cores neutras e as cortinas estavam tampando a visão da cidade, logo era impossível não focar ali.

— Você e os seus presentes. — Pontuou, mesmo que não estivesse realmente criticando o gesto.

— Dessa vez você vai gostar. É muito simples e tenho certeza de que você não tem esse modelo, porque não é algo que você compraria.

Curioso, Jongin deu alguns poucos passos até a cama, onde sentou. Colocou a caixa no próprio colo e olhou para Sehun antes de desfazer o laço lentamente, ansioso para saber qual era a surpresa da vez.

De fato, jamais gastaria dinheiro com aquele tipo de câmera por ene motivos: era uma instax estilo polaroid, vermelha, muito menor do que qualquer uma de suas câmeras profissionais. Sorriu irônico, impressionado com a capacidade que o mais novo tinha de adivinhar certas coisas.

Ao lado da câmera pôde encontrar duas caixinhas cheias de papel fotográfico do tamanho apropriado.

— Essa câmera é a coisa mais não-prática do mundo da fotografia, é coisa de adolescente boba. Além do foco não ser muito bom, o formato das fotos é muito pequeno e as folhas são extremamente caras! — Justificou seus motivos, sorrindo para a câmera. Mesmo que não gostasse como instrumento de trabalho, entendia o gesto. — Mas é um gesto muito bonito, porque agora eu posso ter uma câmera só para coisas pessoais.

Sehun sorriu, assentindo. Ele tinha chegado exatamente ao ponto do presente.

— Eu pensei que, como não é seguro que a gente tire fotos com celulares e câmeras normais, a gente pudesse usar essa para registrar nossos encontros. As fotos não vão estar ameaçadas por hackers nem por furtos, é perfeito. — Explicou, acariciando o cabelo dele. Jongin olhou para cima, forçando o rosto contra a palma da mão dele em um pedido por carinho. — Você pode guardar elas nessa caixa.

— Eu achei lindo, é sério. Obrigado por isso. — Puxou Sehun para a cama, derrubando ele no colchão. Os dois se beijaram por algum tempo, trocando algumas mãos bobas e sorrisos cheios de carinho. A câmera ainda estava na mão de Jongin, e quando se afastaram Sehun decidiu pegar ela.

— Me passa o papel. Eu quero uma foto para deixar na minha carteira.

Pegou a caixinha cheia de papéis e deu um para ele, observando como os dedos ágeis e longos conseguiam manusear a câmera sem problemas.

— O que você vai fotografar? Nós dois?

— Também. Pega a caneta que está no criado mudo? Por favor…

Pegou a caneta para ele, esperando que Sehun erguesse a câmera para tirar uma foto dos dois juntos. No entanto, ele se ajoelhou no colchão, ficando por cima de si, e apontou a lente para baixo. Jongin continuou deitado, surpreso demais para se mover.

— Sehun…

— Dá um sorriso? Eu quero ele comigo aonde eu estiver. — Pediu, arrancando uma risada do mais velho. Sabia muito bem que ele ia rir porque achava esse tipo de frase muito exagerada. Foi nesse momento que tirou a foto.

Os dois se debruçaram sobre a câmera enquanto o papel saía com a suposta foto. Sehun pegou o papel e sacudiu um pouco, esperando até que a imagem ficasse nítida. E lá estava: o sorriso de sua pessoa preferida.

A noite foi passada com muitos filmes, lámen e doces, do jeito que eles bem gostavam; tinham começado a ver os filmes na sala enquanto comiam, mas depois de um tempo o sono começou a vir com força e se arrastaram para o quarto de Sehun, onde continuariam vendo o filme pelo celular do mesmo.

Era só uma desculpa para ficar coladinho no outro, assim como estava declarando que fazia aquilo porque estava muito frio no apartamento — quando podia muito bem ligar o sistema de aquecimento —. Jongin ainda estava um pouquinho acordado e prestava atenção no filme, mas Sehun não conseguia mais porque tinha perdido boa parte da história olhando para o fotógrafo.

Estar ali com ele, na cama do próprio apartamento, como se tivessem algo definitivo, lhe deixava com o coração muito acelerado. Desde o momento em que ele havia chegado estava sofrendo com aquela sensação de que precisava urgentemente falar para ele o que estava sentindo.

Aquela semana que separou o fim da turnê e aquela noite tinha sido uma tortura; mesmo durante as gravações, não conseguia dar o máximo de si porque ainda convivia com muitas dúvidas. Sabia que ele gostava do que tinham, mas queria saber se ele queria mais. Porque Sehun definitivamente queria muito mais.

Não estava apenas apaixonado.

Estava amando aquele rapaz que tinha virado sua vida de cabeça para baixo em poucos meses. Amava a pessoa em quem tinha se tornado depois que passaram a ser amigos, amava a forma como sentia-se quando ele estava por perto. Deixar aquilo ser apenas uma amizade com benefícios era estupidez.

Quando o filme acabou, o quarto mergulhou na escuridão novamente. O mais velho puxou o cobertor por cima deles, ainda sentindo frio. Talvez devesse colocar o suéter mais uma vez, porém não queria. Gostava de dormir sentindo pele contra pele, coração contra coração. Era um vínculo que criava com Sehun do qual não queria abrir mão por um friozinho de treze graus.

— Você está com sono? — Perguntou ao cantor, procurando no escuro a mão dele. Quando achou, apertou ela um pouquinho, tentando aquecê-la.

— Um pouco, mas eu não queria dormir.

— Não está cansado?

— Estou… É que você está aqui e eu queria aproveitar ao máximo. — Admitiu, rindo baixinho. Adorável.

— Ainda vou estar aqui pela manhã, Sehun. Se está cansado, é melhor dormir…

— Hm, ok. Mas amanhã eu quero ter o direito de escolher qual filme nós vamos ver.

— Não é justo, você nem viu o segundo filme.

— Não tenho culpa de você é bonito e fica me distraindo.

— Idiota.

— Bobo.

— Boa noite, Sehunnie. Dorme bem. — Beijou o queixo dele, enfiando o rosto no peito dele. Era exatamente naquela posição que gostava de dormir e já não tinha mais vergonha de se encaixar nele daquela forma.

— Dorme bem, Nini.

Quando acordou, ele ainda dormia profundamente.

Sempre tinha esse problema: quando não dormia muito, dormia de menos e acordava muito cedo. Ainda estava um pouco acostumado com o ritmo da turnê, e mesmo que estivesse em um mês só de férias sabia que era inevitável que acordasse cedo.

No entanto, naquela manhã, teve algo para fazer antes de começar o dia. Geralmente ficava mexendo no celular ou lia um livro, mas por que faria qualquer outra coisa que não fosse observar Jongin dormindo tranquilamente ao seu lado?

Ele tinha se afastado um pouquinho durante o sono, o suficiente para que visse o rosto dele sendo iluminado pelos raios de Sol fraquinhos que entravam pelas frestas das cortinas. O mais novo estava no paraíso.

Jongin parecia ser de outro mundo tamanha era a sua beleza. Não que fosse a primeira vez que fizesse aquilo de ficar olhando ele durante o sono, mas era a primeira vez que o fazia em um ambiente tão familiar; quase podia imaginar-se morando junto com ele no futuro na tão sonhada casinha de praia, onde cenas como aquela seriam comuns, corriqueiras. Enquanto observava o peito do mais velho descer e subir naquela respiração lenta, os dedos passeavam livres pelo resto do corpo dele – ou até onde o cobertor que dividiam permitia sem que fosse um pouco invasivo ou lhe acordasse –, sentindo a pele macia do braço exposto dele. Não sabia de onde vinha sua mania de dormir sem camiseta, mas não queria que o outro sentisse frio, e por esse motivo não saiu de perto dele quando acordou.

Se fosse só esse motivo… Podia muito bem ter ido fazer o café da manhã, comprar o jornal do dia ou até mesmo começar a fazer o treinamento matinal na academia. O dia já tinha começado para quem trabalhava em empregos normais, por que não faria o mesmo?

O problema é que Sehun adorava demais os pequenos detalhes de Kim Jongin; adorava os lábios dele, que vez ou outra murmuravam palavras desconexas, e adorava as bochechas infladinhas. Daquele jeito, ele se passava facilmente por alguém muito mais novo. Era super apaixonado por aquele rapaz, fato, e quase acordou ele quando afastou a franja dos olhos de Jongin, tentando evitar que algum fio de cabelo caísse nos olhos dele quando acordasse.

Não teve tempo de disfarçar que o encarava quando o fotógrafo acordou; ele acordou de supetão, provavelmente tendo um pesadelo, e flagrou o olhar de Sehun sobre si, ficando acanhado imediatamente. Tinha plena noção de que falava enquanto dormia, e nunca saberia o que Sehun tinha escutado porque ele sempre se recusava a contar. Sentiu as bochechas esquentarem ao olhar para ele, que já estava muito bem acordado e sem sono, lindo como poucas pessoas eram.

E foi aí que o cantor teve plena certeza de tudo: das borboletas em seu estômago, da ansiedade e da vontade infindável de beijá-lo e conhecê-lo a fundo. Estava perdidamente apaixonado. Amava aquele rapaz tanto quanto sua mãe amou seu pai, amava ele da mesma forma que amava música e isso não era pouca coisa.

— Sehun? O que aconteceu? Você tá com cara de choro. — Franziu o cenho, a voz saindo um pouco fraca. Estava preocupado com o maior, que parecia estar sofrendo com alguma coisa. Estaria ele com dor?

— Alumbramento. — Disse entredentes, com dificuldade para acreditar na própria coragem. Jongin ficou boquiaberto, sem reação. Não sabia o que dizer a ele, não esperava por aquilo logo de manhã. — É essa a palavra, não é?

— É sim. — Sussurrou de volta, atônito. Apesar de sua surpresa, por dentro estava dando uma festa. Não conseguia acreditar que tinha sido livrado do peso de ser o primeiro a se confessar.

— Foi uma pergunta um pouco e, devo admitir. Ela está na ponta da minha língua desde que nós decidimos usar ela.— Sorriu, nervoso. — Eu estou perdidamente apaixonado por você, Kim Jongin. Me desculpa.

Ele demorou um tempo para processar o que acontecia, mas logo tratou de buscar a mão de Sehun por debaixo do cobertor, segurando-a com firmeza. Ele estava de cenho franzido, sério, mas seus olhos não conseguiam disfarçar seu jeito gentil.

— Que bom, porque eu também estou.

_Fim._


End file.
